


Flashpoint

by KusanoSaku



Series: Borderline Universe Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Cousin Incest, Cursebreaker Scorpius Malfoy, Dragonkeeper Teddy Lupin, Head Boy Teddy Lupin, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Metamorphmagus Sex, Pining Scorpius, Potion-induced partner betrayal, Quidditch Captain Scorpius, Ravenclaw Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin Teddy Lupin, Veela Dominique, Veela Mates, Veela Scorpius, Veela Victoire, future Aunt-Nephew incest, veela culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Teddy and Scorpius' sixth year. Teddy is a Slytherin Prefect and Quidditch captain. Scorpius who is a three months younger is a Ravenclaw prefect and flies as Seeker but he is also his House Captain. Victoire's attentions make her fellow Ravenclaw see red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Flashpoint
> 
> Pairings: Implied drarry, BillxFleur, SeamusxGeorge ect. Unrequited TeddyxVictoire and preslash TeddyxScorpius
> 
> Summary: It's Teddy and Scorpius' sixth year. Teddy is a Slytherin Prefect and Quidditch captain. Scorpius who is a three months younger is a Ravenclaw prefect and flies as Seeker but he is also his House Captain. Victoire's attentions make her fellow Ravenclaw see red.
> 
> Notes: part of the same universe as Borderline and Baiting of Rose. Flashpoint begins approximately one year prior to Baiting of Rose.

Chapter one

Flashpoint - (Noun) 1. A place, event or time at which trouble: such as violence or anger flares up. 2. The temperature at which a particular organic compound gives off sufficient vapour to ignite in air.

 

Personally, Teddy didn't think badly of Victoire's attentions. He was a bit flattered by it but he knew that it pissed Scorpius off. Which he found intriguing as hell…

Scorpius' reaction to Jamie, Fabian and Gideon announcing that Victoire had snogged him had not gone over well.

It had been an enigma for the normally shy girl to actually snog anyone. Unlike most girls, guys chased Victoire rather then she chased them.

Now Scorpius had had it out for the fifth year girls' prefect…

His glares, snide comments and attempts to put the lily white perfect Prefect in detentions had not gone unnoticed.

In fact his Head of House his Grandmother actually had told him to rein in her great nephew. Andromeda Tonks may have been a Healer but she was also a First Class Potions Mistress in her own right. Harry's nudging had her taking over when Slughorn decided after putting Hogwarts back together to retire for good.

Just what was that conniving woman up to? There were varying opinions for why the son of a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor ended up in Slytherin. It usually came back to Draco or his grandmother.

His godfather, who was his 'dad' because he didn't have one living, said he loved him no matter what House he ended up in. The bravest man he knew was a Slytherin after all.

This had Teddy wondering whether that was his deceased 'grandfather' Severus or his 'papa' Draco.

Teddy sighed, since it wasn't time for Ravenclaw's team to practice and there were no classes in session that meant that Scorpius was probably in the library.

For a Malfoy, Scorpius was a primadonna. He wore his hair just so, always in a neat French braid while he slept and rebraided every morning. Not even Papa Draco was that pretentious. Draco did prefer to present a polished persona and person in public.

Everyone knew that the Malfoy heir was bent, the girls were known to bemoan that all the good wizards were always bent or taken. At sixteen, Scorpius was still single. He had the sort of effeminate looks that even straight wizards were known to whisper about.

Rumour had it that they were both neck and neck for Head Boy; Merlin knew their marks were damn near perfect. Straight O's in nearly every subject every year, except for Potions- Scorpius was the King of that subject. Teddy always managed to barely attain an Exceed Expectations. They were equals at Defence, Charms, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Numerology, Ancient Studies and Alchemy but Teddy was the best at Care of Magical Creatures receiving an 'O' while Scorpius managed only an "EE'. They both avoided Divination considering it a soft subject.

Apparently, Scorpius had inherited his grandfather Lucius' fanaticism about his appearance. He had swooning fans of both genders but he ignored them. He tolerated, their god brothers Fabian and Gideon but they were a year younger. Fabian was in Slytherin and his fellow Beater. Gideon was a Chaser and was Sorted into Ravenclaw.

The narcissist was in the most prominent table, surrounded by his books. Unlike his father and grandfather he had no posse or minions. Scorpius had made a name for himself above being a Malfoy. Apparently he wanted to prove he was more than a name.

The whole family knew that Scorpius had his heart set on being a curse breaker like Vivi's Uncle Bill. For a guy obsessed with his looks, he sure wanted a dangerous career.

When he approached his cousin, the younger teen stiffened.

"What do you want Teddy?" Scorpius drawled without even looking up from his essay.

The Slytherin blinked, "How did you know it was me?"

"I live with you; I ought to know your scent, the aura of your magic and the sound of your footfall. We have been rounds together you know."

"Are you on duty here?" Teddy asked, ignoring the staring students, he was not going to dress down the blonde in public.

"Hardly, just studying ahead and polishing my essays. Why did you want me?"

The Beater sighed, "Can we talk somewhere in private?"

"We may." Scorpius snapped his fingers, his house else Nina arrived.

"Master Scorpius be wanting Nina?"

"Take these to my dormroom and meet me in the Prefect's Bath." The Ravenclaw said imperiously as he rose.

Teddy never really got the way the others drooled over his fellow prefect who was like a brother.

"Coming?" The blonde asked.

Teddy was distracted by a few wisps of flyaway blonde hair that escaped his braid. "What? Oh yes, I'm coming."

The Malfoy heir smirked, "Not yet but you will."

There was much speculation why both refused confessions of love; Scorpius was brutal bordering on insult when he told his admirers that he just wasn't interested. He usually made some sarcastic remark about waiting for his 'Prince Charming' to come along.

As for himself, he hadn't really noticed anyone. He wasn't blind, he knew that Vicki was considered beautiful but he just wasn't interested. He didn't really see why one had to find the love of one's life here.

Teddy was lost in his own thoughts as he followed Scorpius.

"You would think that you found my company boring the way you stare off into space. Family or not Teddy I don't like being ignored. You will pay me at least some attention or I will hex you." The narcissistic blonde snipped at him without turning around.

Teddy sighed, "Sorry Scor, just trying to considered my arguments and how likely they are to fail."

Scorpius cast a detection charm to see if the Prefects' Bath was empty. A smug look crossed his features and he snapped out the password. Once they were inside, the Ravenclaw wove a dozen or so wards on the entrance.

Teddy raised an eyebrow, "A silencing charm, repelling charms and you even hide the door?"

Scorpius shrugged, as he removed his tie, "I'd rather not be disturbed if you think this should remain a private conversation. Also if it's likely to infuriate me then, we all know what my decibel level is like when I'm incensed. Silencing charms are also beneficial for that. Now what did you need to speak to me about cousin?"

Teddy was not pleased to find himself dry mouthed and staring as his cousin stripped.

Scorpius smirked inwardly; sometimes it was a blessing rather than a curse to be beautiful. "So Teddy," he sung out, "who wanted you to talk me?" he asked as he shrugged out of his school shirt.

Teddy swallowed, "Nana."

"Oh? What does she want?"

"You…to stop bullying Vicki."

Scorpius' eyes flashed, "What did you called her?"

"I meant Prefect Delacour-Weasley. She says it's unseemly and uncouth to stoop to such tactics. I'm supposed to make you lay off." Teddy stammered.

"I like you a lot better when you call that insect by her surname. Just because that spineless little fly pulled courage from another dimension with magic I haven't discovered yet doesn't give you the right to call her anything but her surname and title." Scorpius grumbled as he unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled it out of his trousers. He was highly aware that Teddy couldn't take his eyes off him.

"She's not an insect Scor. She's a person with feelings and you're trampling on them."

"She's just lucky that using Transfiguration as a punishment is on the list of expellable offences or I would turn her into a bug so I could crush her."

Teddy groaned; Scorpius was rather vindictive for a Ravenclaw. He wondered whether that was the Black in him or the Malfoy. He was pretty sure it wasn't the Potter…

"Lost in your own thoughts again Teddy? They better be about me."

Teddy blushed, "And if they weren't?"

"Then I would have to use Legilimency to read your mind and hex the poor bastard who was unlucky enough to be in your thoughts." The Ravenclaw admitted serenely as he leaned over, flaunting his perfect arse in Teddy's line of sight.

Teddy swallowed, as he blindly undressed. "You really should lay off. Come on Scor it will ruin your chances of being Head Boy; you know that."

"Maybe there is something I want more then that coveted position." Scorpius said prissily as he slid into the bath.

He'd turn on his favourite taps, one that released a potion that promoted smooth, silky skin, and another that made it glow.

Teddy had never in his life been attracted to a guy, holy shit for an effeminate wizard Scorpius was definitely blessed in the family jewels department.

"See something you like?' Scorpius teased as he lay back against the side of the tub. His hair still for the most part tied up…

"Do you ever let your hair down?"

"Why would I do that?" Scorpius asked raising an eyebrow, "Both genders had serious limitations understanding the idea of personal space when it comes to my person. My hair seems to be a source of fascination for them."

"If you don't like the attention, why don't you cut it?" Teddy asked as he lowered himself into the hot water.

Scorpius looked scandalized, clutching at his braid, "Are you crazy? I love my hair. Someone once said that that it and my eyes was my best feature. I couldn't cut it."

Teddy vaguely remembered saying something like that when he was six or something.

"I'm keeping my hair the way it is."

Teddy gave off his 'I'm the big brother you can trust me' aura, "So, you're half Potter. The legend goes that all Potters fall in love once and while they are still in Hogwarts. So, have you found them yet?"

Scorpius glared at him, "That's for me to know and you to wonder. I refuse to play that game. Pull it on Orion, James, Vivi, Lily, Cassie or Colin. Don't even try that with me."

Orion, James, Cassie and Colin were their siblings by blood or adoption. Vivi was born Lily Ginevra Weasley. Contrary to public option she'd not been blood adopted only legally adopted. When she was legally adopted and properly wiccaned, Scorpius' fathers had chosen the name Genevieve Carina. She currently was considered a Black heiress and fell under his future authority as Lord Black. Lily was Harry's cousin by blood. She too had been legally but not blood adopted, she'd been born Lillian Jasmine Dursley but was known to the family as Lillias Aslesha Potter. Lily had only been couple months old when Dudley stormed into the Leaky Cauldron and shouted for someone to get Harry Potter.

A former member of DA, Hannah Abbot who had bought out Tom had flooed Harry.

Apparently, Dudley'd gotten married. Harry's cousin had sired a witch. His mother was in the hospital having had a heart attack and his wife was hysterical. He had decided that giving up the girl was better then putting the poor mite through his cousin's childhood.

Harry had accepted the girl at once, falling in love with her. The two cousins made an agreement; Harry would get any magical children Dudley sired if he made his wife and mother forget the child existed. They shook on it, and Dudley signed over custody.

Harry flooed Lily back to Draco and then when to pay a visit to his Muggle relations. On rare occasions Dudley visited his daughter, but Lily never came to visit him.

"Ignoring me again? Seriously Teddy, you are the only one brave enough to attempt to incur my wrath in that manner." Scorpius snapped.

"It's not on purpose." Teddy pouted, "It's just natural for me to brood. Dad said it's something I have in common with my father."

Father meant Remus, Dad was Harry and Papa was Draco. Mum of course referred to Nymphadora. Merlin help him, he did not understand what his mum found attractive in his father.

"Of all the traits to inherit you had to inherit that." Scorpius groaned, "Why not your mother's 'take no prisoners, you're mine' attitude? At this rate you'll graduate a virgin. Why can't you be more Black?"

Teddy wondered just what it was that Scorpius was complaining for. "What do you mean more Black?"

"Seriously, it has to be the Lupin genes. Cowardice of that magnitude should not be passed on. Then again neither should the obliviousness. If snogging makes you react like that what would one have to do? Tie you to a bed and ride you?"

Teddy's brow furrowed, "Are you quite alright?"

"Just marvellous…" Scorpius muttered. "They call me the Ice King of Ravenclaw; at least they are not suicidal enough to pair me with the Ice Queen. What does this make you? Someone with a thicker head then a Goyle!" He swam over to Teddy.

Teddy suddenly had a lap full of naked, wet Scorpius.

The effeminate Ravenclaw leaned over and snogged him, running his hands over Teddy's pectorals, rubbing the nipples with his thumbs and grinding his arse over Teddy's not-so flaccid prick.

When the slightly older boy was gasping and hard enough to poke someone's eye out, Scorpius stood up and walked out of the tub. Intentionally sashaying so his glistening arse gleamed, water trailed down his body like rain down a windowpane and creating interesting patterns.

Teddy gaped at him.

Scorpius dressed in the clean robes his house elf brought him and sat there leisurely while Nina brushed out his hair and rebraided it.

He smirked at his cousin and then left Teddy there staring after him. "An open mouth makes a good fly trap," he called over his shoulder lazily forgetting he'd called the elder Delacour-Weasley sister a fly.

Actually, he'd called her an insect and commented that he'd like to turn her into a fly and squash her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Despite the yearish difference in their ages, Fabian O'Shanesey was Teddy's best friend. They were both Slytherins together and both played Beater on the House team.

Why would Fabian be his best friend when he could have chosen his Seeker who was Scorpius' brother? It is easier to be best friends with someone you aren't actually closely related to. Besides, Teddy and Orion didn't have much in common…

Orion had Papa's silver eyes and dad's wild hair but was very much like their papa in personality…

Fabian was a fun-loving prankster who adored pranking their teachers and the other Houses. Everyone said he was a lot like his Great-Uncle Fabian and his Uncle Fred. He was brash, slightly vindictive and at heart someone who was insanely protective of family.

So it wasn't any wonder it was Fabian who tracked him down in his private chamber in the Slytherin Dungeons. All prefects received their own room, a perk left over from Salazar Slytherin's day. Head Boys also received private accommodations but they were more ostentatious then those granted to prefects.

"So what happened? My cousin tried to snog you again?"

It was well known that Vicki hadn't given up. She'd given him some space to realize that they were meant for each other. His stumbling back and asking her what the hell she'd done hadn't changed her mind. In the Weasley family snogging was akin to a proposal, which was dumb. Sure Harry'd snogged the Weasley bint but they hadn't gotten together in the end. In fact Vivi's mum was practically a hermit receiving few visits from her family and none from her daughter.

"No…" Teddy groaned.

"What happened?"

"Scorpius."

Everyone knew that besides tormenting Vicki, Scorpius liked to play head games with Teddy.

"Pull yourself together." Fabian ordered, punching his friend's shoulder, "You know he's only trying to psych you out so you don't aim a Bludger at his huge head."

"Somehow this time I don't think that's what his plan is…" Teddy groaned.

"What did he do this time?"

"Nana asked me to talk to him about leaving Vicki alone. I didn't want to embarrass or infuriate him by telling him off in front of people so I asked if we could go somewhere private. He chose the Prefects' bathroom."

"Okay…" Fabian frowned.

"I told him that he needed to lay of Vicki, if only because it ruined his chances of being Head Boy. Scor said he had something he wanted more…he kept complaining about my ignoring him. Then…Merlin. He was naked…in my lap…"

Fabian blinked, "Naked? In your lap? He came onto you?"

"He got me all hot and bothered, and then he left the bath. I had to watch him dress and have his hair rebraided. I think he isn't cutting his hair because of something I said when I was six! You don't think…he actually likes me do you?" Teddy asked stammering.

Fabian groaned, "I don't know. As far as I know Scorpius has never had any interest in anyone and most certainly never sexually pursued someone. Either he really likes you Ted or it's his new head game. Merlin knows he hasn't got any friends."

Scorpius was a loner, if he was close to anyone it was Teddy and everyone knew it.

Fabian patted his shoulder, "Ignore him. If it's just a game he'll give up if you don't react. If he really does like you, he's half Potter so you're screwed. You'll be his and that's that."

Teddy groaned, "How can you be so calm and cynical about this?"

"You're not closely related, your grandmothers are sisters but so what? You're not really brothers. If Scorpius wants you, you'll be his. Merlin knows he's always had you wrapped around his finger. I wonder what it is with Slytherin and Ravenclaw…Domi's got Rose wrapped around her finger too. I bet you they'll be a couple before they graduate." Fabian pronounced.

"They're first cousins! Their dads are brothers…" Teddy groaned.

"Love doesn't care about such things. Sometimes love just happens."

"Do you have anyone you like?" Teddy asked.

Fabian smirked, "Not telling."

"Hey!" Teddy pouted.

"You don't expect me to tell you everything do you?"

"We're best friends!" Teddy frowned exasperated.

"So? You don't tell me everything."

"Gah!"

"It will be alright…" Fabian patted his shoulder. "I'm sure it will all blow over. I'll go tell Vicki to give you and Scorpius space."

"He wants to turn her into a fly and squish her." Teddy groaned.

"Well he's always been a vindictive shit. Ravenclaw's team is about as sneaky and conniving as Slytherin nowadays. Are we sure he shouldn't have ended up here?"

"He never wanted to be a Slytherin. He wanted to be a Ravenclaw oddly enough." Teddy shrugged.

"That is interesting. Well, I know Great-Uncle Gideon was a Ravenclaw but Fabian was a Gryffindor…"

"You're too Fred-like to be comfortable in Gryffindor." Teddy smirked.

"Maybe I just wanted to be sorted with my best friend."

"Oh please don't have a crush on me too…"

Fabian chuckled, "Never."

Teddy was left alone with his raging thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

 

Scorpius lay naked on his bed in Ravenclaw Tower…

He'd cancelled the cold-water charm once he was alone.

He was quickly painfully hard…

Scorpius summoned a thick teal vibrating dildo, he used a series of spells to scrub his insides and relax himself. He held the dildo to his entrance and tapped it.

The device began to fuck him…

Scorpius groaned; another spell had invisible hands touching him all over.

He stroked his own prick and pinched his nipples, all the while imagining that it was Teddy.

Merlin…he loved the slightly older teen. Damn the Slytherin was sexy…all those muscles. Probably inherited from Teddy's werewolf father…

Scorpius wanted his friend, his cousin to dominate him, to pin him down and fuck his brains out.

He had to be in love with the densest guy in Hogwarts. Was this how Teddy's mum felt when trying to get his dad into bed? Of course having come into his inheritance as a Veela didn't help, his Veela wanted Teddy just as badly as his heart did…

However he kept that to himself, no use giving his secrets away. He had enough issues with persons not respecting his person and fending off unwanted attentions…

Gah!

It would break his heart if Teddy didn't want him. He was half Potter and that half was madly in love to Teddy and had been since the day the Slytherin said he liked his hair and eyes. He worshiped his cousin-brother...

Why? Teddy didn't even remember saying that…

He was doomed…

XoooooX

Thanks to Scorpius' 'head game' Teddy had odd dreams that night…

_The Ravenclaw and Slytherin match ended in a tie. Slytherin's Chasers had done exceptionally well and while their Beaters had managed to make Ravenclaw's Chasers continually drop the Quaffle. Leaving their only chance at a tie in Scorpius' hands because it was one hundred and eighty- Slytherin to thirty- Ravenclaw…_

_They were the last to leave the pitch having spent the entire match on a dagger edge._

_Orion was good but Scorpius had more experience and was the better Seeker._

_They had received congratulations from the family who wasn't part of their respective teams and were the last to head to the locker rooms to shower._

_Scorpius tackled him through the door way of the Ravenclaw locker room. "You looked so hot up there. I had to use a cold water charm on myself. They are losing their effectiveness; for I'm acquiring a resistance from using them so much. You have to take responsibility…"_

_Teddy smirked kissing him, "Of course."_

_They rolled over; Scorpius was lying on tile floor with his hair a bit wild from the wind and his cheeks pink from the chilled winter air._

_They both wanted one another…_

_Teddy pinned his lover and rival to the floor kissing him._

_Scorpius pressed his erection against Teddy's, "Yes…"_

_"Gina!" Teddy growled._

_His house elf appeared, "Master Teddy?"_

_"Take us to my room in Slytherin."_

_The house elf grabbed their arms and they were Apparated to his prefect rooms._

_"I love that you have private rooms."_

_"You deserve better then a fumble in a crowded dormitory." Teddy retorted hotly._

_Scorpius' beauty and glorious nakedness was for his eyes alone…_

_They impatiently undressed one another throwing Quidditch kits every which way._

_Scorpius cast preparing charms, lubrication and contraception before he let Teddy pin him back to the bed._

_Teddy used a lube spell on himself, before thrusting into his Scorp's arse. He kissed him, running his hands everywhere memorising the feel of his skin, the scent of his body after a match and the taste of his mouth. "Mine."_

_Scorpius shivered, "Always..."_

_He felt so complete, when they were joined like this…_

_Teddy's thrusts were impatient but aimed instinctively for Scorpius' prostate._

_"Yes…I love it when you claim me like this…" Scorpius groaned._

_Teddy broke their kiss to leave claiming marks all over Scorp's neck and shoulder. He was his…_

_His thrusts growing more insistent and hard as he raced to his climax…_

_Scorpius came screaming his name, "Teddy!"_

_His lover's body tensing up made the hot tightness of Scorpius' arse all the more enthralling and it strangled his cock tearing his orgasm from his loins._

_They lay as if dead, their passion momentarily sated._

_Scorpius began to draw breath and his eyes fluttered…_

Teddy woke gasping, half strangled by his bedding. It was wet…

Flushing he sniffed, all he smelt was cum. He'd never had such a dream…so erotic. Would Scorpius be so truly wild? Was this merely a game? Surely not…

How would their fathers' take this?

Truly, they were merely second cousins and not blood siblings. Had he ever seen Scorp as a true brother like Orion and James? Teddy scrubbed his face, Salazar's cauldron he didn't know. He summoned his elf with a snap pointed at the bed and went to take a cold shower. Merlin knew he needed it.

He was shivering when he returned to his bed to find it freshly changed. Teddy slid gratefully into its warmth finding it cast with warming magic.

He slipped into a dreamless sleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Neither could look at one another without blushing or turning away for the next few days.

Their dreams becoming more erotic…

Scorpius spent a lot of time beating off and indulging in self-pleasure fantasising about being taken by Teddy.

He needed him like he needed air, water and food…

When would Teddy come to him? He didn't want to push him or force him but his Veela was getting desperate…

His mate was beyond his touch and his magic was weakening but he didn't wish for that. He needed sex to fuel it and self-pleasure was like living on bread and water. He needed more…

XoooooX

Ted used cold-water charms during the day and tried to avoid wanking. Sometimes it was practically impossible…

He remembered the feel of Scorpius' smooth skin against his own, that delicious arse…

Since when had Scorpius had a _delicious_ arse?

That beautiful and enticing body…

This had to be another mind game…

Why else would Scorpius do this?

He'd never been attracted to anyone before, he had suffered under then impression he must be asexual until Scorpius…

Now he was going out of his mind…

He had to have a spell of some kind cast on him…

How else did he explain this hunger? This need? This desire bordering on [addiction](http://hp.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600097247&chapter=4). What had Scorpius done to him when they were in the bath together?

He was interrupting his studies and distracting him in class. It had to stop…

He wasn't a true werewolf but this hunger…could his wolf as weak as it was have awakened? He was no more werewolf then 'Uncle' Bill.

He needed this…

Teddy wanted him under him, riding him

Making him scream with pleasure…

The thought…just the thought made him cum.

What sort of magic was this?

He wanted this…

He wanted Scorpius…

He would have him whether Scorpius meant for it to happen or not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

 

The sexual tension between them kept increasing so when they were assigned as partners in a potions project it threatened to rage out of control.

 

“I want a seven foot essay on why love potions shouldn’t be labelled such with examples as to why manufacturing love is as impossible as creating food from nothing.” Potions Mistress Andromeda Tonks snapped.

 

“Mr. Lupin-Black I trust you will pull your weight in this project. Mr. Malfoy would not want to jeopardise his marks when you are the least capable person in this class.”

 

Potions wasn’t his strongest subject but it didn’t help that his grandmother was the harshest on him.

 

Teddy nodded, “Understood Professor Tonks.”

 

Scorpius wanted to scream at her, researching love potions with the object of his obsession. This was horrible…

 

“In light of the project and since you all did marginally well with your Amortentia potions I shall release you all early so that you might begin your research. If I hear one of you didn’t arrive promptly in the library I will take house points.” Andromeda snapped.

 

If any of the rumours of Severus Snape’s tenure as Potions Master were true Andromeda Tonks was a stricter instructor…

 

Cowed, all the Sixth Year NEWTS students cleaned up their stations and packed up their belongings before heading to the library.

 

Scorpius and Teddy’s hands both closed over the door knob…

 

They were the last to clean up their station and thus were the last to leave.

 

They were both hit with heat and sparks when their skin touched.

 

Scorpius’ eyes widened and turned to molten silver while Teddy’s entire body; hair and skin turned red.

 

“Sometime today boys.” Andromeda thundered as if nothing were the matter.

 

Teddy flung open the door, grabbing Scorpius’ hand and dragged him towards the library.

 

 

XoooooX

 

Scorpius’ hand felt burned…

 

Teddy was touching him…

 

He fervourently wished that his hand was else where and they were headed somewhere that wasn’t the library perhaps, Teddy’s prefect quarters.

 

Being dragged wasn’t bad but he preferred to be flung into a wall or onto a bed.

 

 

XoooooX

 

Damn Nana for making them partners and double damn her for ordering them to the library to research.

 

He could think of more pleasurable things…

 

Teddy was looking forward to spending more time with the object of his obsession. Perhaps, researching the nature of love potions he could figure out what Scorpius had done to him…

 

He’d rather be certain he truly wanted to bed the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and Seeker before he bedded the younger Sixth Year…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

 

Dozens of books on love potions and still no clue as to what Scorpius had done to him. Could he be a Veela and be using his Allure? Veela was in the Malfoy bloodline after all even if papa wasn’t one.

 

Teddy scowled.

 

It couldn’t be possible that he really had sexual desires for Scorpius, could it?

 

Scorpius kept sneaking glances at his mate, wanting to touch and be touched.

 

They both reached for the same reference book…

 

Only to have their skin burn where it touched.

 

Scorpius moaned softly.

 

That moan went straight to Teddy’s cock, he groaned, “Don’t do that.”

 

Scorpius gaped, “Do what? You touched me.”

 

“This game of yours. Stop.”

 

Scorpius stormed to his feet, his chair hit the floor, “You think this is a game? I couldn’t…I wouldn’t. You’re an idiot. You should know me better. Finish the damn project yourself.” He threw his own books and notes in his bag, before striding off like an offended peacock.

 

 Teddy groaned, banging his head against the table. It wasn’t a game? Scorpius was serious? He was in so much trouble…

 

“What’s wrong with Ravenclaw’s Ice Prince Ted?”

 

“What do you want Fabian?” Teddy said not stopping hitting his head against the table.

 

“What did you do to make him walk off on potions? Isn’t that his favourite subject?” Fabian said taking Scorpius’ fallen chair, righting it and sitting.

 

“I told him to stop his game.”

 

Fabian sighed, “You didn’t. So he’s mad because it isn’t a game and you thought he was playing around? I was afraid of that.”

 

“He’s mad. Now what do I do?” Teddy said pouting.

 

“Did you want it to be a game?” Fabian drawled.

 

Teddy glared at him, “Yes…no…I don’t know.”

 

“If he means it, what does that mean to you?” Fabian said sprawling in his chair.

 

“That it’s the first time I’ve been sexually attracted to someone…”

 

“You’re attracted to me? Oh Teddy you’ve made me so happy.” A blond feminine person launched herself at him, “I knew you’d see reason.”

 

“Get off me Vicki. I wasn’t talking about you.” Teddy said shifting into a wolf puppy and leaping out of her arms. “Please don’t touch me.”

 

“How could you be talking about anyone else? We’re meant to be…” Victoire frowned.

 

“Stop saying that. I don’t see you that way. I’ve never once really been interested in you. Stunned, slightly flattered but I don’t like you that way. It’s someone else…”

 

“Who else would go after you? Everyone knows you’re mine.” Victoire sniffed.

 

“Tell that to Scorpius.” Teddy snorted, “You better hope he doesn’t find out your touched me again. He might loose his temper.”

 

Victoire tossed her hair and said with courage she obviously didn’t possess in truth. “What could he do to me?”

 

“Turn you into a bug and squish you.” Teddy said packing up. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a Seeker to find and apologize to. I would avoid him if I were you Vicki. He is angry already and he hates you.”

 

“He can’t have you. You’re mine…” Vicki whinged.

 

“I told you Vicki to let Teddy alone. Come on.” Fabian dragged her off, “Gideon should keep an eye on you better.”

 

“Gideon? He’s always chasing Orion anyway. Despite being in different Houses and Quidditch rivals, they are best friends. Then again they don’t play the same position since Gideon’s a Chaser and Orion’s your Seeker. What does Gideon have to do with anything?” Victoire frowned.

 

“You’re both prefects you figure it out.” Teddy tossed back. “I’ve got an upset blonde to track down excuse me.”

 

“Teddy! I’ve been patient…”

 

Teddy turned back long enough to snap, “I’m a Potter, we love only once and my heart is already taken.”

 

Had he loved Scorpius all this time and not known it? He’d always been close to the icy blonde but had he really said things when he was six?

 

Teddy didn’t know but hurting Scorp had never been his plan…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Fifth Year Pari Dearborn, daughter of Dean Thomas and Pavarti Patil both former Dumbledore’s Army members was bent herself and threw parties every year for three years for bent witches and wizards of all genders.

 

Teddy had always graciously declined the invitation but this year with his obsessive hunger for Scorpius he felt he couldn’t resist.

 

Scorpius would likely torment anyone else he took to the party so on the way to Care of Magical Creatures he called out, “Hey Scor…um wait up…”

 

Scorpius stiffened at the sound of his voice, they’d made up after Teddy had to practically grovel for claiming that Scorpius was playing a head game with him rather than offering his own heart.

 

“So um…I was thinking…of attending Pari’s party this year.”

 

Scorpius glared, “With whom?”

 

“Uh…you? I don’t want to go with anyone else…and you’d make them only wish they were as distained as Vi…Prefect Delacour-Weasley.” Teddy stammered.

 

“I would be less tolerant of someone dating you than confessing or snogging. I don’t share…” Scorpius sniffed.

 

“Don’t worry I’m far more loyal then Uncle Ron.” Teddy growled; he liked his cousins Rose and Ray. He'd heard the stories that Uncle Ron had once been his dad's best friend only to drop him for the last time because he wouldn't date Aunt Ginny after the war.

 

There were also rumours that Ron wasn't faithful, but nothing happened in front of him so he didn’t know.

 

“Since you are asking me to the party my answer is yes you will go and I shall accompany you.” Scorpius said pompously.

 

Fabian snickered, “Good for you both. Now if only my love life had half a shot at happiness.”

 

Scorpius smirked, “How unsuitable is the person you’ve set your cap on?”

 

“It will be harder to convince them and it will be more controversial perhaps than Rose and Domi if they ever get together.” Fabian said.

 

“Ah so it’s still that person for you.” Scorpius mused.

 

Fabian winced, “You know?”

 

“Bit hard not to when you’re watching them all the time and glaring daggers into their spouse’s back. You really must have good instincts to guess that they are unhappy.”

 

Fabian scowled, “Nothing altruistic as that. I just felt that I should be with them. That I was given this second chance for a reason. I think I loved them before I knew what romantic love was.”

 

“I know the feeling,” Scorpius glanced up at Teddy behind his long lashes, “It was the same for me…”

 

“Well,” Fabian gave them a tight smile, “I hope you two will be happy. You give me hope…”

 

“If you are as much like Uncle Fred and Great-Uncle Fabian as they claim you won’t fail to get your object of affection.” Teddy said clasping him on the shoulder.

 

“We…they were idiots. They had the person they wanted beside them the entire time. Instead of pursuing them they dallied with other girls, at least Uncle Fabian saw sense before he died. I…Fred went to his death stubbornly refusing to prove he was the better man.” Fabian grumbled, “Come on…let’s go to class.”

 

Teddy was frowning when Fabian took off, “I’m worried about him. How do you know who he cares for?”

 

Scorpius sniffed, “I’m not oblivious. It’s rather apparent when you know the signs. You recognize Domi and Rose right?”

 

It was curious how Domi was Domi and Vicki was Prefect Delacour-Weasley…

 

Then against Domi was completely absorbed in her Rose…

 

Teddy hoped that Fabian would have a chance.

 

Just how unsuitable was the person he loved for him? Fabian was too nice a guy to be lonely…

 

 

XoooooX

 

Scorpius hoped that Fabian’s love saw the wisdom of letting his mate’s best friend heal their heart. Hopefully, the age difference wouldn’t matter…

 

He had a feeling that this person’s bonding would be severed soon.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Scorpius locked everyone out of the Prefects’ bath…

 

Pari’s party was tonight and well he wanted everything to be perfect.

 

Maybe just maybe he’d end up beneath Teddy…

 

Scorpius had planned to wear his hair down tonight…

 

He had shiny blue skinny jeans set aside, a matching blue silk vest and a bronze linen poet’s shirt that would be loosely laced, he planned to wear high-heeled bronze boots with the ensemble.

 

He washed his body and perfumed it, Teddy was awfully fond of chocolate and that was the scent he put on.

 

It was a bit of a costume party so he had chosen a bronze mask that complimented his shirt and boots.

 

He almost didn’t recognize himself, the outfit was far louder then he normally wore…

 

He had a moment of panic where he wondered if Teddy would know him…

 

Then he figured that his mate damn well better know him…

 

If not well, Teddy would hear about it…

 

XoooooX

 

Teddy tugged on a pair of distressed grey jeans, paired with motorcycle boots, a tight black t-shirt and over the shirt was an open green linen dress shirt.

 

Smirking he adjusted his normal teal hair to silver thinking that it would make him less noticeable. His eyes of course would be green…

 

He stretched and smirked damn he looked good…

 

Teddy left his en suite bathroom to find Fabian and Orion camped out on his bed.

 

Orion swallowed, “You look hot…”

 

Fabian snickered, “Careful now or Gideon will be jealous.”

 

Orion pouted punching him, “Meanie. It’s weird; Domi went last year for the first time but Teddy and Scorpius didn’t. Scorpius I mean, everybody thinks he’s bent. He’s just hard to get to know…”

 

Teddy coughed, “I never really thought about my sexuality, not until…Scorpius stripped in front of me, shook his arse and then snogged me like that. Since then I can’t get him out of my head.”

 

His ‘brother’ Orion giggled and Fabian smirked, mumbling about understanding.

 

Orion shifted nervously, “I was going to help you get ready but you don’t seem to need it.”

 

“Is Gideon meeting you at the party or coming to get you?”

 

Orion blushed, “He was going to pick me up outside the common room. Until we heard you were going with Scorpius, then he said I should walk you up to Ravenclaw where they’ll be waiting.”

 

“Is Domi going with anyone?” Teddy frowned.

 

Fabian snorted, “By anyone you mean Rose? No, Rose pretends that no one sees her watching Domi and Domi is trying to get experience while making Rose jealous.”

 

“You’re not coming?” Teddy wanted moral support.

 

Fabian shook his head, “I love you like a brother Ted, I don’t love you enough to go to an orgy for bent witches and wizards. I’m a one-woman bloke’ I don’t plan to dally not like my uncles. I might not have a chance with her but I’m not going to waste my time with someone who is in anyway less then she is.”

 

Orion blushed, “I’m still nervous, we weren’t really together long last time. it’s almost a sort of anniversary going this year.”

 

Fabian followed them out into the hall giving them both a rakish salute before leaving shoving his hands in his denim pockets.

 

Nervous, both brothers made their way up to Ravenclaw…

 

XoooooX

 

Gideon was feeling a bit guilty about not picking up Orion from the dungeons, and was pacing when Scorpius slipped in.

 

His godbrother was beautiful.

 

Since Andromeda braided his hair once when he was little, he always kept it like that but it was down and was it ever pretty.

 

Gideon swallowed, he loved Orion and felt a bit disloyal looking at Scorpius the way he was.

 

If Fabe was right and Teddy wanted Scorpius then he was in for a real treat.

 

The door opened a few minutes later.

 

Orion scurried in and leapt into his arms, “Deon!”

 

“Ri!” he grinned kissing him; his lover was tiny but looked like a copy of Uncle Harry and James except for the eyes. James looked just like them except he had Uncle Draco’s eyes…

 

XoooooX

 

Teddy stared at Scorpius, his voice barely a whisper, “Your hair…its down…”

 

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, “Yes…I thought I’d put it down tonight.”

 

Teddy stepped forward, holding out a shaking hand he touched it, “It’s still like silk…” he brought it to his nose, “Chocolate…”

 

Scorpius blushed, “I wanted to please you.”

 

Teddy took in a long slow breath, “Oh you definitely succeeded…”

 

Scorpius was taken aback when Teddy leaned in and pressed their lips together. Then he collected his wits just enough to pull Teddy back and snog him.

 

XoooooX

 

Gideon and Orion watch in awe

 

Scorpius looked so alive, he was glowing…

 

Teddy’s outfit made him look stunning, it was almost painted on him, tight enough to show off his muscles.

 

While Scorpius showed his curves, his clothing’s brightness gave his pale light skin and hair colour rather than washing him out.

 

There was something right about how Scorpius fit against Teddy, his slimness complimenting Teddy’s imposing frame.

 

Of Teddy didn’t trust him with Orion, Gideon knew that Teddy wouldn’t have wasted anytime frightening him off.

 

Teddy probably trusted him with Orion because he knew him and was best friends with his twin.

 

Jamie had eyes only for Vivi, while Cassie liked Fred Jordan; papa’s Hogwarts friends Angelina and Lee who were Aednat and Brianna’s godparents. Colin had Alvean Longbottom in his sights while Lily liked Sev…

 

“You coming? We’ve never gone so we don’t really have much of an idea of where the party is.

 

Gideon smirked, “We’ll show you.”

 

They were fifth years, right behind Teddy and Scorpius who were Sixth Years.

 

They were about to leave when Vicki walked in from the girls’ dormitory.

 

Her eyes widened with shook and horror.

 

XoooooX

 

Scorpius disliked Vicki and had to add insult to injury and pulled Teddy into a kiss that was all tongue.

 

Teddy never saw Vicki and he surrendered to the kiss at once.

 

They were interrupted by a gasp of horror and indignation.

 

“You could you…Teddy…we’re supposed to be together…”

 

Teddy broke the kiss frowning at her, “I told you I was already interested in someone else.”

 

Vicki pouted, “I confessed to you first.”

 

“I didn’t respond to your kiss remember? I liked Scorpius for a long time, I just didn’t want to see it because we were raised as brothers but unlike Orion I never really felt brotherly towards Scor, rival yes but not a brother. Come along we’ve got a party to get to.”

 

Gideon took the hint and led Orion out of the Ravenclaw Tower, his lover blushing and leaning into him.

 

Teddy and Scorpius following them to the Room of Requirement.

 

They reached it to find Pari Dearborn standing in the doorway. Pari had long dark honey hair with gold highlights, her mother’s almond eyes and copper-honey skin.

 

Her smile grew when she spotted them. “Gideon!”

 

“Hey Pari, room for two more?” Teddy asked nervously.

 

“Are you kidding?” Pari grinned, “I’m just glad my radar isn’t off. You and Scorpius that is going to be _news_.”

 

“Who is it Parisa?” a girl’s voice called out.

 

Pari was born Parisa Clarine but went by Pari to her friends only her girlfriend and her mother called her Parisa.

 

“Teddy and Scorpius came Gwen.” Pari called out excited.

 

A girl with auburn curls and sapphire eyes bounced up, “Really?”

 

XoooooX

 

Gideon somewhat recognised her from his classes, he was pretty sure she was a Gryffindor…

 

Pari grinned, “My girl, Gwen.”  


Gwen greeted them all with a kiss on the cheek, “Welcome, welcome.”

 

The decorations may have been a bit over the top but there was good smelling food and what every teenager at a party wants punch and alcohol.

 

The staff turned a blind eye to Pari’s party, it was once a year during winter holidays before the train ride which was on Saturday and it was still Thursday.

 

Plenty of time to recover…

 

Gideon returned Gwen’s greeting…

 

There was something almost Weasley about her, she had the hair and eyes for sure the hair was lighter, too dark to be strawberry blonde though.

 

She’d always just been Gwen, Pari’s girl…

 

They were as inseparable as he and Orion were but Pari was in Teddy’s year…

 

Gwen seemed different at the party; Gideon wasn’t sure what it was about the party that brought her out of her shell.

 

XoooooX

 

Pari left them to Gwen to show around and introduce them.

 

Gideon seemed to be watching Gwen with a frown, that was unusual for his godbrother, Teddy thought.

 

Then Gwen shoved pear ciders at them, they were definitely alcoholic but all of the alcohol smelt fruity.

 

She smiled at them, “Have fun but remember, what happens here stays here. No talking about anyone after the party, those are the rules.”

 

“What did Pari mean about me being here?” Teddy frowned.

 

“All she meant was that you coming would make the party more prestigious, you are Harry Potter’s godson and the Black heir. Scorpius is Harry’s firstborn and the Malfoy heir so that makes you two practically celebrities. Orion was the guest of honour last year, coming with his godbrother made it even better.” Gwen said pleasantly. “Domi’s already here, they’ve been taking bets on whether you’d end up with Vicki or Scorpius Teddy. I think everyone here bet on Scorpius, probably because the boys could look then. The girls think being a Metamorphmagus is cool, mostly because you can physically become a girl.”

 

Teddy winced, “I never really developed that skill, never had the need to. I’m very comfortable being a boy.”

 

Gwen smirked, “Don’t knock what you haven’t tried.”

 

“Tried a bloke then Gwen?” Gideon teased.

 

“Not hardly, dad’s a bit annoyed that I don’t talk about boys and mum is disappointed, she was a bit of a flirt in school.” Gwen shrugged. “We’re staying quiet until I graduate and get a job or an apprenticeship. Well I better circulate.”

 

Teddy wondered just who her parents were that she felt so uneasy, it wasn’t as if being bent was a bad thing…

 

Gideon led them over to his sister Aednat, “Didn’t expect to see you deirfiúr.”

 

Aednat smirked, “Well, that’s where we differ deartháir. I knew I’d find you and your leannán.”

 

Aednat was holding hands with Uncle Draco’s half-sister Delphina.

 

She bid them goodbye and went to join Domi…

 

For the unattached were spin the bottle groups.

 

There were rooms off the main room accessible by glamourous arches, filled with comfortable, rugs with piles of giant pillows, divans and settees.

 

There were cheering fires in the hearths.

 

Teddy and Scorpius followed Gideon and Orion.

 

Surprisingly, the room’s activities were more sensual inside the room then they appeared at first glance.

 

Gideon and Orion found an empty isolated spot and seemed to disappear.

 

Then Teddy realised that music was playing, something evocative and orchestral…

 

Scorpius tugged him towards a settee, lying against one of the arms.

 

Teddy looked into Scorpius’ silver eyes and was practically drown by the look in them.

 

Scorpius tugged Teddy down, “Finally…”

 

Teddy ended up almost sprawled on top of Scorpius; still he leaned down and kissed him as his fingers played with Scorpius’ silky hair.

 

It was the first kiss Teddy had ever initiated…

 

Scorpius gave himself up to the kiss, parting his lips in invitation.

 

Teddy took the hint, deepening the kiss as he caressed Scorpius’ body through his tight clothes. Merlin, he was beautiful…

 

“As long as you don’t destroy them, you’re welcome to remove them.” Scorpius said snidely.

 

Teddy were nervous, he hadn’t seen Scor naked since that time in the Prefects bath where Scorpius came onto him and then left him hard, panting and in shock.

 

Scorpius smirked, “You know you want me.”

 

Did he ever…Merlin, Teddy was far more eager to touch Scor and be one with him when they made love then he had even been for winning the Quidditch cup.

 

Teddy slid a hand inside Scorpius’ bronze shirt, shyly caressing his silky skin, circling his naval before moving up to find a nipple.

 

Scorpius had wait so long, denied his Veela this that he was highly sensitive. Teddy’s shyness lit his fire all the more, he couldn’t take it he needed more but Teddy was taking his time. if he wasn’t so desperate Scorpius would have enjoyed it.

 

 

The shirt crept up, Teddy’s lips brushed Scorpius’ skin as his fingers played with the slightly younger teen’s nipples.

 

Making Teddy move faster might frighten him but Scorpius needed him, “I need you Teddy. Just this once, don’t be slow.” He begged.

 

Scorpius didn’t beg, he sneered, glared and ordered but never begged. Teddy knew he had to and would give Scorpius what he wanted. He sat up so he was straddling the Ravenclaw blonde, he licked Scorpius’ nipples as he undressed the boy. He was stunned to find Scorpius hadn’t worn any pants beneath his trousers, no wonder every inch of his arse and cock had been on display for him. Teddy ran shaking hands over Scorpius’ body, kneading his boy tits, before sliding down to fondle his bits.

 

Scorpius gave himself into the sensation the more intimate Teddy was with him, the stronger he felt. With a shaking voice he whispered, “I love you…”

 

Teddy’s emerald eyes snapped to his face, “I…love you too. Thank you for waking me up to it.”

 

Scorpius swallowed, “Do you…know what to do?”

 

Teddy bit his lip, “Basics yes but not the you know…how to…”

 

Scorpius reached for his wand out of his clothes, “I’ll help this time.” he pointed it at his arse, casting spells to loosen his arse just enough for entry and to conjure lube in him and on Teddy before dropping the wand.

 

Teddy spread Scorpius’ legs, lifting them onto his knees running a shaking hand over his soon-to-be lover’s cock, bollocks and then caressed the virgin rosebud of Scorpius’ arse. They were going to pair here, it was beautiful. There was something exotic about being the one Scorpius loved and was willing to give himself to.

 

“Don’t tease.” Scorpius snapped, his voice thick with impatience and want.

 

“Just…savouring how lucky I am…” Teddy muttered, grabbing his cock and pressing it into Scorpius.

 

Scorpius relaxed, eager for this: to be one with his mate that he made his body accept Teddy’s intrusion. He moaned as he felt teddy entering, delving deeper and deeper until he bottomed out.

 

Teddy kissed him, “I’m inside you…” he whispered in awe, “I’m inside you…you feel so good…better then my hand. Merlin…the way you grip…me…ahhh….”

 

Scorpius wrapped his arms around Teddy’s neck, crossing his wrists behind the Metamorphmagus’ head. “Imagine…how I…feel…you feel huge…” he hadn’t quite realised how big his mate’s ‘broomstick’ was.

 

“Sometime I’ll make it bigger…don’t squeeze me so much…you’ll make me come…”

 

“Move…want you to come…want us both to come.” Scorpius moaned.

 

Teddy slowly withdrew, just until his cock’s head was at Scorpius’ entrance before thrusting in.

 

Scorpius rocked up into his thrusts, “Harder…”

 

It wasn’t in Teddy’s bed in his Prefect apartments where he first made love to Scorpius but a rather comfortable settee in the room of requirement.

 

Weak to Scorpius’ words as he always was off pitch, Teddy’s thrusts were faster.

 

Then Teddy brushed something that made Scorpius howl in pleasure, all but clawing at Teddy’s back. His mate found his prostate….

 

Teddy realised that was a cry of ecstasy rather than pain and did his best to make sure that Scorpius felt all the pleasure he could. Fumbling with a shaking hand, Teddy reached for Scorpius’ cock and began stroking it.

 

Now he had Teddy kissing him, fucking him and touching his cock, what more could he want? Merlin, he was so close…

 

One deep thrust that was aimed at Scor’s prostate had the Ravenclaw coming all over his hand. Scorpius’ body tensed beneath him; his luscious, very fuckable arse gripped him like a vise and Teddy was coming with his own primal scream.

 

Scorpius lay, with the weight of Teddy’s body on top of him. He could feel so much: Teddy’s cock softening inside him, the slosh of cum in his arse and the pressure of Teddy’s abs on his own cock. Teddy wanted him, had claimed him, his first kiss…first everything was Teddy’s.

 

Teddy slowly propped himself up and looked down at Scorpius; his milky-white skin glistening with perspiration from making love, the drops and streaks of cum on that pale flesh and that beautiful hair spread everywhere. He brought a handful of hair to his lips, “I want it down only for me.”

 

“It’s more practical that way.” Scorpius blushed, “I want you to be the only one to see it like this…”

 

“Good,” Teddy kissed Scorpius again and felt his cock growing again, “You’re like a lust potion.”

 

Scorpius laughed, whispering in his ear, “Veela remember? You can come more then normal because you’re my mate. You have to satisfy me, and given that my magic is powered by sex, that’s a tall order.”

 

“I’ve got a lot of catching up to do then.” Teddy said moving closer, so he was still as deep into Scorpius as he could be. Being a Metamorphmagus, Teddy willed his cock into hardness.

 

Scorpius gasped, “Merlin…oh…tease…”

 

Teddy bent to suck on a nipple even as his hand went to Scorpius’ cock, “You did remember you were seducing a Metamorphmagus didn’t you?”

 

“Was drawn to the wolf…wanted you because you’d have just as much passion as me and your wolf would be loyal. Don’t want to share…my Teddy…”

 

Teddy smirked, “I feel decidedly wolfish.” He rocked into his mate, his lover, cousin and he bit the nipple before moving to its mate.

 

Scorpius whimpered, it felt good Teddy’s teeth on his sensitive skin. Claiming marks on his body as well as inside; made his Veela quite pleased.

 

This time, Teddy was rougher…his thrusts started off faster then before, his minstrations to Scorpius’ bits were meant to push the boy over the edge sooner, his teeth left marks and he sucked a little to make them all the more poignant. He wanted Scorpius to see proof of their mating on his body…

 

Before Scorpius could realise what was happening, his orgasm ripped through him. His body stiffened, his cock sputtered and shot while he clenched around Teddy, “Ted…dy…”

 

Teddy came hard, his body tense, his cock embraced by Scorpius’ arse like it had come home, Scorpius’ cum decorating his body and the mingled sounds of their breathing and gasps of pleasure.

 

When Scorpius regained control of his body, he clung to Teddy, he felt more pleasure with him then at any time he attempted to stave off his need with self pleasure and fantasizing.

 

Teddy couldn’t imagine that sex with anyone else would make him feel like this…completion, coming home, oneness, love.

 

They made love twice more before sleeping…

 

Waking once at dawn to make love again before Teddy redressed them both and carried a protesting Scorpius down to the dungeons.

 

They shyly bathed together in Teddy’s en suite bathroom’s shower before Teddy laid Scorpius in his bed and crawled in behind him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Since Pari’s party Scorpius and Teddy were nigh inseparatable, they had ridden the train together with Scorpius in his lap as Orion was in Gideon’s.

 

Fabian had the floor and he had looked a bit smug but his eyes had been sad.

 

Now they were home at Malfoy Manor getting ready for solstice…

 

Their first night home…

 

Scorpius had spent all day Friday and Saturday morning before breakfast in Teddy’s private apartments in Slytherin much of that time in bed.

 

Their fathers had looked at them oddly when they picked them up at King’s Cross but they never said anything. Papa Draco had frowned and their Dad Harry had looked confused.

 

Now they were alone, the Lord’s suite was in another wing.

 

Because all of the Malfoy-Potters, Blacks and Princes were here Teddy had stolen into Scorpius’ room.

 

Scorpius was expecting him, he knew his mate couldn’t stay away and he lay beneath silk sheets naked.

 

Teddy stripped slipping to Scorpius’ bed, pulling his Veela into his arms, “Scor…”

 

“Teddy…”

 

Their lips met and words were forgotten…

 

There was a bit of a thrill making love at the Manor…

 

They were expected to be brothers but neither felt especially brotherly…

 

Teddy broke the kiss dipping his head to suck and bite Scorpius’ nipples while rocking his prick against Scorpius’.

 

“Mm…” Scorpius moaned, Merlin he wanted Teddy. He’d gone to bed early, bathing and scenting himself more to have something to do but it had the usual effect and had enflamed Teddy’s ardour.

 

Teddy was insatiable; he still couldn’t believe that he’d been wilfully ignorant to not notice his desire for Scorpius. He hungered for him: to kiss him, to explore and caress his lithe body, to taste him…

 

Nipping kisses and licks down Scorpius’ torso and Teddy was disappearing beneath the sheets.

 

Scorpius moaned, burying his fingers in Teddy’s hair.

 

Teddy sucked on the flesh of Scorpius’ left hip as he ran a thumb over the blonde’s right, Scorpius tasted sweet…

 

He swept his tongue over Scor’s pelvis and then licked a stripe down a hardening prick surprised how silky it felt to his tongue

 

“Fuck…” Scorpius gasped.

 

Smirking, Teddy licked it while caressing Scorpius’ thighs. Scorpius was his and he deserved to know how he tasted. He danced his tongue around the silken head and was rewarded with pearly droplets of pre-cum.

 

“Ted…dy…uh…mmm…” Scorpius’ words had drifted into unintelligible grunts.

 

Teddy then sucked while caressing the cockhead with his tongue; he swallowed enough to bring it deeper into his throat. Sucking, licking and swallowing, he had to hold Scorpius’ hips down.

 

Teddy had his cock in his mouth, oh Merlin if this was anything like having his cock in a willing arse no wonder Teddy liked to keep his inside him…

 

Not that Scorpius ever wanted it out, he liked it when Teddy abused his Metamorphmagus abilities to retain his stamina and fuck Scorpius almost to unconsciousness.

 

Then he let out a quiet scream as Teddy sucked him to climax.

 

Teddy was surprised just how quickly Scor came but he endeavoured to swallow all of it. He wouldn’t waste a drop; he found the salty sweet taste to be as addictive as his beloved dark chocolate.

 

Scorpius lay there gasping, his eyes closed and then they popped open in shock.

 

After licking Scorpius’ cock clean Teddy lifted it to suck on his bollocks first one and then the other until a slight adjustment to his mouth and Teddy had both to suck on.

 

Scorpius yelped softly, that felt so good…it was over all too soon in his opinion.

 

Teddy licked the dark skin behind Scorpius’ bollocks, having already adjusted his eyes to see in the dark, he smirked as he saw Scorpius’ cock start to harden again.

 

His cock, his bollocks and now his perineum…Scorpius was in heaven…

 

Teddy’s hands shook a little as he spread Scorpius’ arse cheeks and bared his rosebud. He took a deep breath that was meant to be calming but the scent of chocolate and sweat blasted him instead. Lust grabbed him and Teddy’s face was nose first in Scor’s arse.

 

Scorpius shivered and moaned as Teddy’s velvet tongue swiped his entrance. Was there nothing Teddy wouldn’t do to his body?

 

Teddy had to admit he loved listening to Scorpius’ little gasps and moans as he explored his body like this. His tongue delving more inside Scorpius as his lover relaxed beneath him, a slight adaptation and his tongue was slimmer so it slipped in easily.

 

“Ted…dy…please…” Scorpius whimpered.

 

“Please what?” Teddy asked smugly.

 

“Don’t tease me anymore…” the effort to say that was more difficult then any Snitch capture because Teddy still had his tongue inside him and it was moving.

 

“Fuck me…”

 

“I am.”

 

“Want more…” Scorpius groaned.

 

Teddy sniggered as he slid up and his head popped out of the covers, his cock siding between Scorpius’ arse cheeks, “Want this?”

 

Scorpius rocked up instinctively, hungry for it, “Yes damn it!”

 

“Such a dirty mouth…surely a Ravenclaw has better words to choose from.”

 

The look he gave was fury, Scorpius was not pleased, “You know what I need.”

 

Teddy’s response was to smile smugly and take Scorpius with a single thrust.

 

Scorpius reacted with a moan and to cling to Teddy, “Yes…”

 

Teddy’s thrusts started slow but quickly progressed to quick and hard, being inside Scorpius was always so pleasurable more then he’d guessed and just as addictive as he’d ever imagined.

 

Their lips met and they exchanged fevered kisses as Teddy thrust in and out of him.

 

Scorpius’ arse was tilted up, his legs embracing Teddy’s wait, “Yes…yes…yes…”

 

Teddy’s thrusts were now bordering on almost brutal but Scorpius merely held him tighter.

 

They both came moaning into each other’s mouths.

 

Teddy was a comfortable weight on Scorpius, he languidly held him there.

 

Teddy likewise made no move to move, leaving his cock inside Scorpius’ arse revelling in its warm embrace.

 

Then Scorpius whispered eagerly, “Again…”

 

Smirking Teddy rehardened his cock, resuming their endeavours.

 

Twice more they made love frantically, eagerly and hungry before they bathed leaving the bed so that the sheets could be changed.

 

They were quite sated as they crawled into bed, Scorpius laying on Teddy’s chest and resting his cheek over his mate’s chest.

 

Teddy slung an arm behind his head and the other around Scor’s waist.

 

“Love you…” Scorpius whispered as he fell asleep.

 

Teddy smirked, “Same here…”

 

They didn’t wake until morning.

 

XoooooX

 

Solstice dawned bright but cold…

 

The manor lawn was covered in snow.

 

They dressed in silk pyjamas and dressing gowns, sliding their feet into slippers.

 

Teddy threw what he hoped was a brotherly arm around Scorpius.

 

Scorpius wanted to lean into his mate but was more conscientious then that and kept some distance between them.

 

They joined Scorpius’ siblings and his papa’s half siblings as well as their fathers, Nana Andromeda and Grand’Mere Narcissa.

 

Nana had a thoughtfully smug look while Grand’Mere looked disinterested bordering on coldness.

 

For not the first time both of them felt exceptionally sorry for papa, Severus, Galatea, Delphina and Julius having mother like that.

 

Narcissa spoilt them with material things but withheld physical affection.

 

Luckily they had Draco in their life, between him and Harry they made sure to include them in their affection as they did Vivi and Lily.

 

They didn’t complain about the affections growing between Severus and Lily or James and Vivi.

 

Rather they made them feel all the more welcome...

 

This made Teddy more suspicious that their fathers would accept them but Scorpius was more uncomfortably worried.

 

They exchanged gifts…

 

Scorpius was a silver ring with the Black crest; it was a poisoner’s ring but a glance in the place where poison was usually stored was a lock of blonde silk hair.

 

Teddy’s was a book on exotic curses from the Black family library. He’d picked it out before they were a couple and he felt guilty…

 

Scorpius just beamed at him, “Thank you.”

 

The guilt vanished and was replaced with smugness, after all giving himself to Scorpius and accepting their mateship what else could he offer the Veela?

 

They joined their family for the usual breakfast but then slipped away to spend a few hours alone.

 

XoooooX

 

Later they were in Teddy’s apartments, Scorpius’ head in his lap as they read books.

 

Scorpius was enthralled with his gift, while Teddy was reading a book on dragons from Uncle Charlie and Uncle Viktor.

 

Teddy wasn’t sure if he wanted to go into Magical creatures as a field of study but he was extremely talented at the subject like Scorpius was at potions but Scorpius wanted to be a Cursebreaker rather then a brewer like papa.

 

A knock on the door startled them.

 

Teddy coughed, “Uh come in.”

 

The door opened and there was his grandmother, her chestnut hair threaded with silver.

 

She smirked, “So you finally bagged your quarry I see. I wonder if your joining would have pleased my Aunt. She was quite insistence on a match between the House of Black and the House of Malfoy, Merlin knew I couldn’t manage it and Narcissa’s heart was aimed elsewhere.”

 

“To Uncle Severus.” Teddy shrugged.

 

“A pity the loss of him froze her heart, I had hoped that his children would do something for her but she has the Black coldness. I have hopes that there is enough Tonks, Lupin and Potter to offset it. So when do you plan to inform Draco and Harry about your relationship?” Andromeda asked smugly.

 

Teddy felt rather then saw Scorpius flinch, “Whenever Scorpius is ready, I’m sure that Vicki…Prefect Delacour-Weasley will complain loudly in their hearing at some point that Scorpius stole her mate.”

 

“It is impossible. No two Veela have ever shared a mate, I know that much. Besides, I wouldn’t share you with her.” Scorpius said sharply.

 

“Would never ask you to.” Teddy said entwining their fingers.

 

Scorpius looked up at him, “Good.”

 

“Who all knows? Besides myself of course.” Nana asked smugly.

 

“Pari Dearborn, Delphina, Aednat, Fabian, Gideon, and Orion as far as I know.” Teddy shrugged. “Possibly Domi.”

 

“Ah I see, any progress on Domi and Rose?”

 

“Now Nana you know that there will be more opposition to them then us.” Teddy scowled.

 

“Because they are close cousins and you’re merely second cousins like Uncle Orion and Aunt Walpurga.” Andromeda shrugged, “I don’t care really as long as they are settled. I suspect that Domi takes after her mother anyway, there would be no chance of turning her heart to another anymore then Scorpius could.”

 

“I would not.” Scorpius snarled, “I won’t share and I shall not release my mate.”

 

“No one is asking you to.” Andromeda chided sharply.

 

“Are you going to tell?” Scorpius scowled.

 

“No.” Andromeda sniffed.

 

“Why not?” Scorpius asked.

 

“Because you two will in a time of your choosing or Vicki will complain where they will hear.” Andromeda shrugged.

 

Scorpius stiffened.

 

“They’ll be okay with it, they accept Vivi and James, as well as Lily and Sev. You know we’re no more related them Vivi and James who were raised siblings like we were.” Teddy ran his thumb over the back of Scor’s hand

 

“Well I have no objections, you two bonded quickly as infants. Teddy preferred Scorpius to his stuffed wolf when it came to cuddling. You two were never more happy then when Scorpius was cuddled into Teddy napping.”

 

Scorpius’ pale face turned pink, “Nana!”

 

“It’s true,” the imperious woman said sternly, “I watched you two grow up. You were practically mine, Teddy was my grandchild by blood and Scorpius just wanted love. I will quite enjoy Narcissa’s reaction when she realises that our grandsons are going to be bonded.”

 

“Grand’Mere doesn’t like me, I’m not too fond of her either.” Scorpius scoffed.

 

“She ought to have been more welcoming but she’s very much a Black at heart and she’s not very affectionate.” Andromeda shrugged.

 

“Well we are.” Teddy said quietly.

 

“Good for you. Not bad for being a Slytherin, must be Draco’s influence. I’m only slightly more physically affectionate then my sister.” Andromeda said primly.

 

“Nana may not have the best hugs but she’s the best with advice.”

 

“Of course I am,” Andromeda had a pompous air, “I’m the eldest I always know best. You both needed me to shove you at Scorpius and it certainly worked. Scorpius got what he wanted and he doesn’t have to bully Vicki as much. Which makes the playing field open to give you both a shot at being Head Boy.”

 

“I don’t want it. Unlike papa or Lucius, I don’t need it to define me.” Scorpius snorted. “Let Teddy have it, I’m pretty sure his father was robbed of it.”

 

“That is a rather interesting take, the last three Malfoy heirs were Head Boys in their year.” Andromeda smirked.

 

“Well I don’t want it, I’m not a Slytherin Malfoy anyway and being a Ravenclaw perfect as well as their Quidditch captain is enough responsibility.” Scorpius grumbled.

“You just like being beneath me.” Teddy teased.

 

Scorpius turned pink and pinched his thigh in retribution.

 

Teddy tried to hide a yelp in a cough and failed.

 

“I think you’ll be splendid together. Bill would probably be a fine choice to apprentice to, they still don’t like Harry much at Gringotts since he broken in to steal a stolen artefact and stole a dragon.”

 

“Charlie tracked it down didn’t he? The Antipodean Opaleye was quite old and sickly from its centuries of confinement.” Teddy frowned.

 

“Yes, I believe he had to put it down. He called it a shame due to the rarity of its breed these days but it did have strength enough to fertilize a few females of its race’s eggs.” Andromeda shrugged.

 

“I wouldn’t mind apprenticing to Uncle Bill.” Scorpius said with smugness.

 

“I’m interested in dragons, well all Magical creatures really.” Teddy grinned.

 

“Taking after the two elder Weasleys in career choice, I doubt that Narcissa would approve.” Andromeda smirked.

 

“Well Dad won’t mind he likes the elder Weasley brothers.” Teddy chuckled.

 

“I’m not so sure,” Andromeda mused, “after all those are both dangerous careers.”

 

“It will be my life,” Scorpius said sternly, “so shouldn’t it be my choice?”

 

“You are definitely their son, stubborn to the core. You forget Scorpius that you are still a member of the House of Malfoy and that your papa has final say until you are twenty-five or until he hands you the reigns of the family?” Andromeda frowned.

 

“Dad keeps saying he’ll turn over the Black Estate after I graduate but do you think you can take over the political side of that Nana? I‘ll be way too green to deal with that stuff and I want to live a little before I worry about the wider world.” Teddy cajoled.

 

Andromeda sighed, “Salazar’s cauldron! Are you ever spoilt…”

 

Teddy pouted,  “But Nana you want us to have jobs first right?”

 

Andromeda rolled her eyes, “You are such a Slytherin…”

 

XoooooX

 

Draco and Harry were lounging in the library when the floo flickered with flame unexpectedly.

 

Draco scowled, “Who could that be?”

 

Harry shrugged, “Not a clue.”

 

Then Bill stepped through the floo frowning as he brushed the ash off himself. “Sorry to interrupt but Fleur insisted I call.”

 

“Is this about the refusal to allow the wench to attend solstice festivities at The Burrow again?” Draco sniffed.

 

“That’s a losing battle and only Mum wants her there. Actually, it’s about Scorpius…” Bill said rubbing his neck nervously.

 

Harry frowned, “What about Scorpius?”

 

“Vickie’s got it into her head that Teddy is her mate and Scorpius stole him. The very idea that she’s laying claim to your ward isn’t sitting well. There was a screaming match between Fleur, Ron and Mum.” Bill winced.

 

“Scorpius stole Teddy?” Harry choked.

 

“Apparently, Vickie has it in her head that they are lovers…” Bill mumbled.

 

Harry blanched, “They’re what?”

 

Draco sighed, “I should have known. I’ve always had suspicions that Scorpius was a Veela. They’ve been acting odd since they returned home. Orion’s always giggling when he looks at them and Aunt Annie’s been smug.”

 

“They were raised as brothers…” Harry mumbled.

 

“We raised Jamie and Vivi as siblings and we know that they’re destined to be together. Same as my brother Severus and your cousin Lily.” Draco shrugged, “They’re second cousins not real siblings.”

 

Harry groaned.

 

“It’s not a big deal,” Draco shrugged, “Sirius’ parents were second cousins as well and maybe they’ll be a Malfoy-Black relationship that works. My father and Aunt Annie were just as terrible a failure as mother and father.”

 

“Cousins...you purebloods are just weird.” Harry muttered.

 

“Well Fleur mentioned that Veelas never have the same mate, and she also hasn’t see any proof to Vickie’s assertions that they are mates.” Bill sighed.

 

“Well we’ll talk to Teddy and Scorpius but likely they are mates, Vickie must be mistaken about being Teddy’s mate.” Draco said smugly.

 

Bill nodded, “As odd as it might be for them to be together, I’m sure that you’ll take care of it. I’ll leave dealing with Vickie to Fleur.”

 

Then Bill was stepping back through the floo, “Shell Cottage, Tinworth.”

 

Harry threw his arm over his eyes, “I thought that we’d have to deal with them having a parade of girlfriends…”

 

Draco snorted, “Are you kidding? We were never really interested in girls as you know. Why should we expect them to be? They aren’t James after all.”

 

“I’ll get used to it eventually, I got used to being sexually attracted to you.” Harry blushed.

 

“You loved me but I was an git and we both know it. I had to grow up before we could realise it.”

 

“We both had to.” Harry said before he kissed his bonded.

 

Once they broke the kiss, a slightly flushed Draco summoned an elf and sent Stria after Teddy and Scorpius.

 

XoooooX

 

Teddy and Scorpius were still bantering with Nana Andromeda when Stria popped into Teddy’s apartments.

 

Their parents still shared the upper floors of the South Wing, the Nursery was in the East wing but that was empty at present. It was the family tradition that when you received your Hogwarts letter that you moved out of the Nursery wing. The North Wing was for guests but the West was family wing…

 

“What do you want Stria?” Scorpius drawled.

 

“Master Draco be wanting you in the library.” Stria bowed.

 

Teddy frowned, “What does he want? Is Dad there?”

 

“Master Harry is being there too. Mister Bill was here before.”

 

Scorpius groaned, “That stupid little girl! I should have transfigured her into a flea and squashed her like the bug she is.”

 

“I’m sure it will be alright.” Teddy said nervously.

 

“Well, it seems that Vickie did natter on about the two of you together and now you’ll have to face the music. I’ll come along just in case I need to give Harry a piece of my mind.” Andromeda smirked.

 

XoooooX

 

Scorpius was both nervous and proud, proud because he was Teddy’s mate and nervous because he was unsure how their parents would take it…

 

Teddy had a confident arm wrapped around his shoulders, “It’ll be fine, you’ll see.”

 

Scorpius did his best to put his trust in his mate but he was still uneasy…

 

They entered the library together, but Scorpius could not, would not tear himself from Teddy.

 

Andromeda seemed smug. “I’ve know they were meant when they were clearly so inseparable as infants and then children. After all, Scorpius received his Veela allure at a young age and only used it on Teddy. For which I lecture him about a time and place for that. Teddy has always been weak to Scorpius, has he not in his own way? They are far more suited then my Aunt Walpurga and Uncle Orion were. They are friends and partners, they know the desires of one another’s heart and are supportive of one another. Despite the closeness of their relationship, I think they were be excellent Bondmates.”

 

Papa waved a hand dismissively, “I’ve already decided to consent, after all Scorpius is my heir and I think he could not do better for himself to be bonded to the Black heir even if Teddy is a cousin and was raised as a brother.”

                       

It was their dad who seemed the more disconcerted, “I agree that they’ve always been closer then I wanted to think about. Given my turning a blind eye as Draco mentioned to Jamie and Vivi or Sev and Lily it would be unfair of me to you know be against it. It’s just weird. I’ll get over it I’m sure but still…”

 

Teddy kissed Scorpius’ cheek before walking over to their dads and hugged them both. “I knew it’d be okay!”

 

Scorpius stood there in shock until his Nana pushed him forward.

 

Draco grinned at his son, “I’m pleased you found someone who loves you. You two have always been inseparable. I am sure that Teddy will prove to be quite worthy of being your bonded. The uniting of the House of Black and the House of Malfoy was long sought, you will do both proud and be a very strong couple I am sure of it.”

 

XoooooX

 

Teddy and Scorpius stayed with their dads until they were released.

 

They had no sooner reached Scorpius’ apartments, then Teddy pushed him up against the door kissing him eagerly.

 

Scorpius moaned softly, clinging to his mate.

 

“Mine…” Teddy growled.

 

Scorpius melted, their fathers consented and he belonged to Teddy…

 

Teddy was far more eager then before as if being vindicated in his belief that they were been accepted had released his full ardour.

 

Scorpius wouldn’t complain, he was Teddy’s and Teddy was his…

 

That was all that mattered…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

Whoever said that Sixth Year should be easy after OWLS was an idiot…

 

They were a parentally sanctioned couple and when they weren’t bogged down with homework, Scorpius was in Teddy’s bed.

 

Or in his shower…

 

Scorpius had slipped into Slytherin and was in Teddy’s private shower in his Perfect apartments.

 

He had his hair down and he was washing himself so he was ready…

 

Scorpius had cleaned his arse with a spell and had a toy buried inside him but he was having fun washing and perfuming his body with chocolate scented and flavoured body washing potion. His hair had even been washed in a similar scent…

 

Being chocolate scented drove Teddy wild and Scorpius was in need of sex because his magic was depleted.

 

Then again any excuse to have Teddy inside him was amazing in his books…

 

“Who is in there? That you Scor?”

 

Scorpius shivered, “You better not be letting anyone else use your shower.” He called back.

 

It didn’t take long for Teddy to open the bathroom door, strip and join him.

 

“Like I would even try.” Teddy’s strong arms wrapped around him and his lover’s nose was pressed to his neck. “You smell like chocolate Scor…”

 

“Just for you Teddy.” Scorpius groaned rubbing his arse against Teddy’s wolf-sized cock, if only his lover could knot inside him so he couldn’t pull out fully. Scorpius loved the feel of Teddy’s cock inside him…

 

“I love that you do this for me…” Teddy groaned.

 

Scorpius sent the toy that was holding him open to the laundry and wiggled his arse, “Come on Teddy…”

 

“Horny little devil!”

 

“Your horny Veela…” Scorpius said slipping out of Teddy’s arms and turning so he could wrap his arms around his mate’s neck and haul himself up.

 

Teddy kissed Scorpius eagerly before he conjured lube and eagerly sunk into his mate’s deliciously tight arse. “Yes!”

Scorpius clung to Teddy, using his ankles to hold onto Teddy while he did his best to ride him.

 

They rocked together, taking extreme pleasure in one another as they mated.

 

A round in the shower had them nowhere near satisfied…

 

Teddy scooped Scorpius up, casting drying charms on them as they exited the shower.

 

Tumbling into Teddy’s bed, they swiftly came back together and Scorpius cried out joyfully as Teddy penetrated him once more in a single thrust. They were at it again…

 

It was some time before a blissfully sated Scorpius let out a contented sigh.

 

Teddy was smug as he used cleaning charms on them and the bedding before they fell asleep together.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

After their Sixth Year exams in mid to late May, Scorpius and Teddy cleared out of their assigned prefect apartment and dormitory.

 

They had decided not to spend the summer at Malfoy Manor but they were determined because Teddy was seventeen to begin fixing up Grimmauld Place.

 

It was Teddy’s inheritance after all; they had decided that Grimmauld would be their home base in Britain even if they travelled.

 

Their personal elves were waiting for them when they arrived via Gringotts’ portkey.

 

Harry, their dad had granted the entire Black estate to pass to Teddy on his seventeenth birthday. His birthday had been back in April and Teddy was now officially Lord Black so he could if he wished and his classes allowed it attend Wizengamot sessions and meetings of the Board of Governors.

 

They arrived in the entrance hall and immediately they gagged, the place stunk of rot and mildew.

 

Before the smell could make them retch, Teddy cast a hex that took away their sense of smell.

 

Scorpius kissed him, “You’re a genius.”

 

Teddy blushed, “Just looking out for you.”

 

They linked hands and went to survey what was to be their home and to plan changes…

 

They had ordered books on architecture, interior design and remodelling all year to plan out their perfect dream home.

 

They’d planned it out and they were going to do a mixture of Muggle handywork and Magical transfiguration.

 

Starting with the entry…

 

The artistic features were Scorpius’ job and the functional ones Teddy’s, unless the task took the both of them together.

 

Scorpius had some artistic talent unlike Teddy despite Nana being Teddy’s blood grandmother.

 

Teddy was all thumbs when it came to art…

 

Scorpius turned his attention to transfiguring the windows around the front door into stained glass depictions of a black dragon on a green field.

 

While Teddy chose to transfigure the wood floor from whatever disgusting thing it was to polished acacia.

 

Once Scorpius finished the windows he turned to the entry hall carpets transfiguring them to long narrow Persians the colours chosen specifically to highlight the new floor. Then he transfigured the ugly hanging glass lantern that was supposed to hang from a ceiling medallion to a gorgeous black metal chandelier with lumos-lit dripless candles.

 

After some reparos the tapestries and the portraits in the entry hall were as good as new, so Scorpius turned to the walls casting charms that would repair them as well as change the colour to a soft eggshell white.

 

Once Teddy finished the floor he turned to the staircase, it would take a lot of effort. He was to transfigure the wood leaving the decorative elements to Scorpius such as the carpet, moulding, newel posts and banister. After the staircase were the two tables in the entry hall.

 

This was their home, and Teddy had no problem doing the heavy labour while leaving decoration to Scorpius…

 

They were rather spent by the time they finished.

 

So they were rather grateful when their elves showed up with a picnic basket and one of the ragged blankets that dad had declared suitable for picnics and thus denying them for the house elves.

 

“But the lawn is,” Scorpius began.

 

Scorpius’ elf Nina laughed, “Lila and Nina clean up lawn for masters. We can do that. Masters can change it but we been tending every day since Masters decide to move here.”  
 

Teddy slung an arm around Scorpius’ shoulders, “Then we’ll take advantage of your thoughtfulness. Have you begun tending repairs to the kitchen?”

 

The elves nodded.

 

“Lila and Nina good elves we fix some things without being asked like elf quarters, lawn and kitchens. We be so happy to help young masters repair the Ancient House of Black.” Lila beamed.

 

They followed their elves out of the House to eat lunch on the lawn.

 

Their plan was to rebuild as much as they could each day. If the entry took the hours betwixt breakfast and lunch, they would be lucky to have dealt with the dining room before bed.

 

They had filling soup and sandwiches as well as iced tea and chilled fruit.

 

The more work they did here, the more at home Scorpius felt…

 

While they would likely join their family at the Manor for holidays like solstice, they would prefer to spend non-Hogwarts hours here.

 

The rest did them all sorts of good but Teddy would need energy potions later to sexually satisfy Scorpius and refuel the magic his mate spent beautifying their home.

 

After lunch they tackled the receiving room…

 

Scorpius loved the room and only wanted to do repairs; since the black lacquer cabinet with gold embellishment was lovely.

 

The walls were a gorgeous shade of minty green and the curtains were bronze silk. So Scorpius merely repaired them and brightened their colours.

 

The hearth with floo’s mantle was now a gleaming pure white with a black brickwork interior.

 

A green jade bowl on a bronze stand would presumably hold floo powder but it was full of indiscernible dust. Scorpius vanished the dust, polishing the bronze via spell and a gentle cleaning charm made the jade shine. Then Scorpius turned his attentions to the lovely diamond and bronze chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

 

Teddy focused on replacing the floor and furniture via transfiguration; anything Scorpius decided he didn’t like could be replaced at any point.

 

Having the entire Black fortune at his disposal minus the trust vault and previously set aside bride price for Vivi, Teddy could within reason pay for his and Scorpius’ apprenticeships, travel expenses and furnishing for their home.

 

They were nearly exhausted by the time they were called to dinner.

 

They had transformed the front parlour to a comfortable space and there was even a small table that they could share.

 

Their elves brought them nourishing food as well as a few potions.

 

Most Wizarding folk preferred to hire people to do this sort of labour.

 

Since Teddy was seventeen and Scorpius had an active Creature inheritance, the trace wasn’t applicable to them. Not that it mattered with the sort of wards the Blacks had…

 

There had been a list of wards that were provided by Gringotts that was eyes only to the heir but Teddy had copied it by hand and asked him to look up them up. Scorpius had explained them all to Teddy before he destroyed the list.

 

They were even more exhausted truth be told but they were excited by their accomplishment.

 

As they sat thigh-to-thigh and elbow-to-elbow, a sort of shyness fell over Scorpius…

 

Their home…

 

They weren’t even graduated yet and they were already putting together a home to share.

 

Maybe they were a bit young for it but it felt right…

 

They were both descendants of a Black witch on their bearer’s side and Potter on their blood sire’s; while not truly close in blood they were very emotionally and physically intimate.

 

They had no sooner finished their dinner then Teddy brought Scorpius’ hand to his lips, “This place would feel like less of a home without you.”

 

They were going to transform this dreary unhappy place into a home they felt comfortable in and were going to raise a family in.

 

Some mild energy potions and they were ready to take on the formal dining room…

 

They jointly transfigured the existing black walnut table to something large enough to accommodate their family, which included their numerous godsiblings like Fabian and Gideon. As well as incorporating elements of tables that Scorpius had preferred from the books he had ordered. The tabletop was a thin slab of black marble with silver veins resting on a silver lime frame supported by black walnut legs. It was transfigured and immediately Scorpius turned to the dust-covered chandelier…

 

He transfigured it into black tungsten and from it dangled jewels carved from obsidian, like the one in the entry hall it too had dripless lumos-lit candles to light the room. It was most definitely a Scorpius creation for it was not exactly like anything he’d seen in the books and magazines they had.

 

While Teddy was not as artistic as Scorpius, he did remember the design of the chairs that Scorpius had fallen in love with: low-backed French style stained Black walnut with black velvet upholstery.

 

The china cabinet had the Black crest on it, while Scorpius was working on the carpet Teddy decided to take on the cabinet. He vanished the spiders; as well as casting cleaning and sanitizing charms- he was the grandson of a healer after all. Then he used polishing and repairing charms on the cabinet, they had practice with this sort of thing after all. They had spent breaks during spring holidays when they weren’t revising or having wild sex they had used the Room of Requirement to practice repairing furniture until they were satisfied with their abilities.

 

Now that they had begun their summer project they were even more excited to see the fruits of their labour growing.

 

 

Once they were finished, Scorpius smirked at Teddy, “Want to christen the table?”

 

Teddy snickered, “I could be persuaded.”

 

Scorpius shimmied out of his clothes, nor caring at all that using that much magic had worked up a sweat. “You better be…”

 

Teddy licked his lips as Scorpius striped, a sheen of sweat made him glow under the light of the new chandelier.

 

Scorpius pouted, “Now whose overdressed?”

Teddy shucked his clothes and two spells later he was buried deep in Scorpius.

 

That was the beginning of the sex Scorpius need to replenish his magic…

 

Not that Teddy was going to complain, Scorpius had woken a sex-addict in him and his ‘wolf’ definantely craved claiming Scorpius though perhaps not quite to the level Scorpius needed him but Scorpius’ allure helped.

 

Making love in their home for the first time was quite intoxicating…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

 

Other then making appearances for summer birthdays like their parents who celebrated together mostly since they were students and papa’s birthday fell during exams, Teddy and Scorpius had spent much of their summer hours fixing up the house.

 

Only the library hadn’t decayed but that was likely due to the charms and spells that were on the books themselves rather then providence.

 

By the time their siblings were out of Hogwarts for the summer, they had reached the library and were surprised by a visit from Nana who delivered their summer homework in person.

 

That was of course weeks ago and they had long since completed their homework and returned it via their elves.

 

They were to be Seventh Years but repairs to Grimmauld had them very preoccupied so they were rather surprised to be interrupted at breakfast by Hogwarts owls.

 

Enclosed were their schedules for their upcoming final year at Hogwarts.

 

Scorpius was surprised when Teddy gave a whoop of excitement and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

 

“Nana was right! They’ve made me Head Boy!”

 

Scorpius could not feel any jealousy over the announcement; rather he felt pride, fierce pride that his mate had been granted the coveted status of Head Boy. He had never fancied the title for himself…

 

“It seems that they’ve made Pari Head Girl…” Teddy mused.

 

“Well she has the highest marks out of the witches.” Scorpius shrugged.

 

“It will be an interesting year with Pari and I in charge.”

 

“Just don’t forget I maybe moving into the Slytherin Head Boy apartments but I’m still a Ravenclaw prefect and captain.”

“Like you would ever let me forget. Do you think I should give Fabian the team?” Teddy frowned.

 

“Do you think you can handle both?” Scorpius retorted.

 

“I have a week to decide…” Teddy shrugged.

 

“Whatever choice you make regarding that I’ll support you, but I’ll still steal the snitch out from under Orion’s nose.” Scorpius teased.

 

“Brat!” Teddy laughed.

 

“Perhaps,” Scorpius said with giggle.

 

It would be an interesting year no doubt….

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and Scorpius bonding with their closest in age sibling Vivi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd write a chapter with Teddy and Scorpius spending time with Vivi in honour of my last few Borderline chapters.
> 
> BTW we're only a few months from the beginning of the Baiting of Rose...

Chapter 13

 

They were reading in the library when their dad stepped out the floo.

 

“I don’t care if you two want to set up house together, you’re legally adults. I do ask that you attend our end of summer barbeque at the Manor and that since Vivi is registered as a member of your House that you let her chose and decorate her own room so she has somewhere other then the manor to call home." Harry chided.

 

“Are you okay with us?” Teddy frowned.

 

Harry sighed, “I’m getting there. Draco’s been helpful with it. After all you’re not blood brothers and I can’t make you feel brotherly if you don’t. Now I heard from Andromeda that you’re Head Boy now Teddy congratulations.”

 

Teddy shrugged, “It’s what Scorpius wanted so I’m alright with it.”

 

“Well your grandmother was Head Girl in her day and so were my parents so it’s a family tradition you might say. More so then Weasley-Prewetts being Prefects.” Harry chuckled.

 

“We’ll be there.” Scorpius promised.

 

“Just uh for my sake keep displays of affection to hugs will you?” Harry asked nervously.

 

“Sure thing dad. And send Vivi over to pick out a room would you? We sort of turned the third floor into our own private apartment. We were planning on turning the second floor into a nursery but there is still the small bedroom on the first floor that she can have.” Teddy shrugged.

 

“Nursery…you’re planning kids?” Harry frowned.

 

Scorpius snorted, “Not yet. I’ve taken a year long contraceptive and until I’m ready to bear a child preferably after Hogwarts thank you, we’re just going to focus on building a strong relationship first.”

 

Harry let out a sigh of relief, “I’m not too keen on being a granddad just yet and I doubt Draco is either.”

 

“We’re going to finish our apprenticeships before we even consider them.” Teddy said sagely.

 

Scorpius nodded, “I’ve already talked to Uncle Bill and he promised if I have all straight Outstandings he’ll let me apprentice to him as a Cursebreaker. Since Aunt Fleur has shipped all their kids to Hogwarts ages ago, she’s back to cursebreaking and she’s interested in letting me possibly join eventually of course as a partner so it would be Weasley, Delacour and Malfoy Cursebreakers.”

 

“What about you Teddy?”

 

“I’m still interested in Dragons and Uncle Viktor promised that if my NEWTS are just as high as my OWLS then I’ll be accepted to their training program.”

 

“Then there is the problem of you‘re being in Romania and Scorpius being in Britain.” Harry warned.

 

“I’m only training in Romania. I’m not staying there.” Teddy said stubbornly. “Once I’m certified as a dragon medic Uncle Viktor promised that he’d put in a good word for me at the preserve in Wales. My plan is to transfer there and our home being here in London will be fine.”

 

Harry nodded, “Alright then. So we’ll see you at the barbeque?”

 

Scorpius smirked, “Are you burning the chicken?”

 

Harry chuckled, “Of course. Nothing like burned chicken.”

 

Burned chicken was the family euphemism for blackened chicken, the skin was burnt to a crisp but to the house elves’ distaste but the family loved it.

 

It was Aunt Mal, Lady Goyle formerly Mafalda Prewett who turned them onto burnt chicken apparently she’d grown up on the stuff and got them all to like it.

 

Their dad hugged them both and disappeared into the floo.

 

XoooooX

 

They were just sitting down to lunch when Vivi flooed in.

 

Vivi was the closest to their age in their family and she took after her godfather their Uncle Bill in intelligence but she wanted to be a Hit Wizard.

 

“Vivi.” Scorpius said pleasantly while waiving her into one of chairs.

 

They normally ate in the receiving room/front parlour because the dining room was far too large for two people.

 

Vivi joined them, her red hair done up in two-dozen mini braids that she proudly did herself. It was a fashion thing she picked up from ‘Aunt’ Angelina…

 

“So,” Vivi said helping herself to watermelon, “I get to fix up my own room then?”

 

Teddy nodded, “You are a Black Heiress and well this is your home, one of them anyway. With Scorpius apprenticing to Uncle Bill after Hogwarts and my probable acceptance to train with Uncle Charlie at the preserve we’ll need someone we trust to housesit.”

 

Vivi nodded, “Since I’ll be applying as a hit wizard it’s no problem to live here in London since that’s where the Ministry is.”

 

“You’re welcome to use Wizard space charms or undetectable extension charms but we plan on having the second floor be a nursery.” Scorpius said as he ate his strawberry delicately.

 

Vivi snorted, “So that means I get Ginny and Hermione’s old room by the library then. No problem.”

 

Teddy scowled at her, “James is not to ever spend the night in your room.”

 

Vivi smirked, “Oh please you’re talking about it like it’s my virginity in jeopardy. I keep telling you no. I’ve got eventual designs on his arse the way you do on Scorpius’ but that’s neither here nor there. Jaime and I already discussed it, he’s going to carry our children and he plans to write children’s books.”

 

Scorpius frowned, “Really? I’m surprised.”

 

“Scorpius I love you but you can be just so oblivious like the rest of the family.” Vivi snickered.

 

“The Weasleys family must get a kick out of you.” Teddy chuckled.

 

“Everyone but Gran, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione; they are just plain mean. They are always complaining about how Uncle Bill should have adopted me.” Vivi scowled, “That is when they aren’t insulting Uncle Seamus, Uncle Viktor, Aunt Fleur or Uncle Percy. They also ask about Ginny too much, as if I want to have anything to do with her. They complain all the time about how horrible papa is and how if he hadn’t stuck his pointy nose into dad and Ginny’s business that they would have made up and had kids together.”

 

Scorpius snorted, “As if, our fathers are so madly in love it’s almost sickening.”

 

“You just want to be that in love when you get to be their age.” Vivi retorted smugly.

 

Scorpius blushed, “Being Veela I’m sure that my randy wolf couldn’t help but love me.”

 

Vivi snorted, “Thank Merlin you’re on the third floor that way I don’t have to hear anything.”

 

Scorpius tossed an apple at her, “Just be quiet.”

 

Telling anyone to shut up was poor manners…

 

The display of sibling bickering was rather pleasant and Teddy just let them go at it.

 

After lunch Scorpius offered to show Vivi the room.

 

Teddy called after them, “If you want to go shopping we can.”

 

Vivi smirked, “You paying?”

 

Scorpius linked their arms together, “Obviously, he is Lord Black after all.”

 

“Good because my taste is almost as expensive as papa’s.”  


“But just as expensive as mine.” Scorpius laughed.

 

Being Teddy's lover had melted Scorpius' icy personality so he had grown closer and more affectionate with his siblings, even Vivi, who was more of a sibling then Teddy despite being a distant cousin and Lily who was a second cousin.

 

The two headed upstairs to take a look at the stripped room.

 

It was relatively small compared to their bedrooms at the Manor, but undetectable extension charms and Wizarding space charms would fix that.

 

“I’m glad you finally snagged Teddy. You’re a lot easier to be around now, you’re more like the old Scorp.”

 

Scorpius snorted but didn’t outright agree with her and Vivi clearly didn’t expect him to.

 

It was a Malfoy tradition that when they turned eleven they received a new bedroom and moved from the children’s wing to the family wing.

 

After their seventeen birthday, they were allowed to update their rooms to more adult tastes; Vivi who was going into her sixth year was going to be allowed to do so during winter holidays.

 

Teddy and Scorpius had chosen to redo Grimmauld instead since it would be their home after graduation.

 

After circling the tiny room, Vivi sighed, “Are you sure I can’t have a different room?”

 

“The nursery is for our kids.” Scorpius retorted.

 

“It will take a lot of Wizarding space and undetectable extension charms to make this less claustrophobic.” Vivi sniffed.

 

The two siblings set to work making the space seem larger, without altering its external appearance.

 

They doubled the size of the room at least and cast a spell that duplicated the bathroom that was on the other side of the wall as well as created an arch that granted Vivi access to the study.

 

Their apartment on the third floor had studies for Teddy and Scorpius as well as a huge walk-in his and his closet. They had combined all three bathrooms into one: so it had two sinks, two toilets, even two bidets because well Scorpius liked them while Teddy was content to humour him. They had the excess furniture from the other two bedrooms added to the attic storage.

 

Anything they didn’t transfigure they had Lila and Nina put in the attic.

 

The master bedroom had once been home to a very large hippogriff so it practically had to be gutted but the two other bedrooms on the floor helped them repair it as best they could.

 

The others had been left as is and Scorpius had a horrible feeling that mother Weasel had inhabited one of them. Arthur Weasley, Vivi’s grandfather by birth had refused to give up Harry but hadn’t felt the need to argue about it and had been just as much a part of their lives as grand'mere Narcissa but was undoubtedly more fun.

 

They hadn’t been allowed by mother Weasel to attend the burial but they were invited later because Uncle Bill was Head of the Weasley family. They weren’t much welcome at the funeral but because they went with Vivi all they were subjected to were dark looks and snubs.

 

“So how is Cornelia?”

 

Cornelia Pucey was Vivi’s best friend and the daughter of Adrian Pucey and Brecc Montague who had eloped to France after graduation. They didn’t return until after the war had ended to find Adrian’s family devastated by the war…

 

Vivi shrugged, "She's fine."

 

"Only fine?" Teddy teased, having shown up probably due to boredom.

 

Vivi glared, "We could have used another wand you know."

 

Teddy smirked, "Thought you two needed the bonding time and I went to fetch the Black seal."

 

Vivi grinned michieviously, "Taking me shopping now?"

 

"Anywhere you want." Teddy said magnanimously.

 

"Athena's and Arachnia's." was Vivi's smug reply.

 

Vivi was referring to **Athena's Furniture Emporium** and **Arachnia's Linens**. If Nana took Vivi, Lily and Cassie to Celestine's to buy clothes because it was _the_ place for witches, then Athena's and Arachnia's were the social and costly equivalent when it came to filling one’s house with new.

 

If it was antiques or artefacts you wanted well there were other places to go…

 

While they loved their sister, they didn’t love Vivi that much…

 

The three Malfoy-Potter siblings then made their way to the drawing room where they flooed to Diagon Alley.

 

They walked arm-in-arm through Diagon Alley before slipping into **Athena’s Furniture Emporium**.

 

Being Lord Black legally, Teddy had the Black family seal so his purchases could be deducted from his main vault...

 

There wasn't a price limit on Vivi's furnishings and well between Nana Andromeda and Papa well, they were all well trained on how to shop with excellent taste.

 

Yet there was Dad's influence about expensive things not being everything to balance it out...

 

Scorpius stayed close to Teddy, the Malfoy-Potter Family were well-know customers but even this many years later there were those who didn't like their dads being together.

 

They were conscious of the looks and whispers, even this many years past there were still persons who were vehemently against their dads’ relationship primarily Vivi’s Weasley relations like her grandmother Molly, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.

 

The other Weasleys were close to all of them equally; they were more likely to invite the Malfoy-Potter children for play dates over the Granger-Weasleys.  

 

Vivi might not be a painter like Nana Andromeda or Scorpius but she was quite skilled with pen and ink so she was very appreciative of light. In fact chandeliers had long been a focal point in her apartment’s décor at Malfoy Manor. Likely spawning from Fleur’s gift to her at her Wiccaning of a rose and glass chandelier, but who could truly know?

 

So it wasn’t much of a surprise that Vivi’s first stop in Athena’s was the lighting display…

 

Vivi’s vivacious, authoritative aura had salespersons swirling to assist her.

 

Vivi's choice of the Veronique 6-light chandelier was expected, she had a fondness for large fancy chandeliers. It helped that they'd charmed a higher ceiling for her room...

 

Vivi pointed out a 6-light chandelier that was more appropriate for a dining room then a bedroom but that was Vivi for you.

 

Her choice was from the design line Veronique and that made it more pricey but Teddy had already expected it to be so. It was made with strengthened silver chains that held a flower-shaped Murano glass that was charmed to glitter like the star-filled Andromeda Galaxy or dew-laced spider web shimmering in moonlight depending on the choice. The glass was also decorated with silver vine-like engravings that added to its charm.

 

It was in stark contrast to the black chandeliers that Scorpius and Teddy had chosen for Grimmauld Place.

 

Before they left Vivi had included three Regina Crystal wall sconces and Payton Chandelier. Scorpius also asked to have their most talented chandelier designer contact him for a special order on behalf of Lord Black.

 

Despite Vivi being a Gryffindor, their sister's favourite colour was neither red nor gold. Rather it was different shades of purple, silvery whites and true silver.

 

Thus her main furniture was the Barrister velvet sofa and Barrister velvet loveseat both in purple. Vivi selected the Sienna Storage cabinet and the Waverly Chest that were both stained violet along with the Robyn Rug. Her accents were the Fontine Wall Mirror, Fiona Pillows in emerald, Feuille Pillows in silver, the Celia Cocktail ottoman, a Montgomery display cabinet and Tently Armchairs covered in ivory velvet and embroidered in bronze and silver for Vivi’s sitting room/library. Vivi also selected a Loretta purse tree in bronze and the Rumfield Coat Rack in the same.

 

Being that her given name was Genevieve it wasn’t very astonishing that her table choices were part of the Geneve line specifically the Console and the Coffee tables. There were also the Birdcage bookends and the three-piece Lyons desk set along with the Wilshire Desk and chair; the latter Teddy was suspicious that Vivi only chose whimsically due to their having grown up in Wiltshire.

 

Vivi picked out a white French dressing table stool that had an amethyst velvet-covered seat to go with her Geneve console table that she clearly planned to turn into a dressing table along with an Antiqued silver 3-panelled dressing table mirror. She also selected the Miranda Jewellery armoire and Hannah tray set to organise her beauty products. You couldn’t be raised by Draco Malfoy and Andromeda Black-Tonks and not consider how best to accent your beauty…

 

Her next stop was the bathroom where she poked over the displays before insisting that she have the Tudor-style double sink cabinet topped with Carrara marble and the antique silver fixtures.

 

She also chose a wizard-space charmed tub that was in a classic style that could adjust to fit a very large man or multiple persons. The tub had a rolled rim and a stepped base, which defined it as bath centrepiece. Its bright white porcelain finish claimed to be applied by hand for a look that was both traditional and eye-catching.

 

The sort of bathtub that Teddy and Scorpius planned for their own permanent remodel of Grimmauld…

 

There was also a Veronica Floor Mirror, Collette Tissue Holder which was white wrought iron accented with vines and a Barton Linen Tower.

 

There was an Invermere Chest for the foot of her Chateau style queen-size bed that paired with her Chateau style Dresser, Chest and Nightstand for Vivi’s bedroom. Along with the French Chateau Canvas Print Set, Moira Armchair, Tanya End Table and a Matilde rug for the bedroom.

 

Teddy knew better then to ask for the total when Vivi exuberantly announced she was finished, he merely affixed the Black Family Seal to the list of items to confirm permission for payment to be deducted from the main Black Vault and instructed for them to be sent later by packing portkey.

 

Scorpius poked around but found nothing that he felt was worthy of replacing the transfigured items in Grimmauld.

 

Their next stop was Arachnia’s Linens…

 

Given Vivi’s preference for purple, silvery whites and silvers with all that white bathroom furnishings it was understandable why she selected the Caro Checker bathroom rug in Purple, Tracey Poetic Wanderlust hand towels in purple, Bamboo Viscose set in purple, as well as the Soho bath towels in purple and grey.

 

Vivi picked out two Marbella Square Pillow in Driftwood, Veneto Blanket in White, Boutique Sheeting in Moss, Mandalay Bedskirt and Shams in Moss, as well as the Othello Coverlet in White. Coupled with the Queen-sized Suzani-inspired Cordova Duvet and King Shams in Pearl was not to Vivi’s usual taste though the far cheaper, Violet Mirimar Queen-sized Duvet with the bird decorated accent pillow and shams were. There were two Nicole Pillows and Riviera Sheet Set in Grey that Vivi grabbed to accent the Violet Duvet and Lavender Quilt. Vivi also wanted the Ava Curtains that were in Moss and opted for the Lavender Sashes.

 

Then thank Salazar Vivi was finished…

 

With the projected Galleons that Vivi just spent, it was a good thing she was only redoing an apartment at Grimmauld rather then the entire Place…

 

Teddy arranged to have the cost taken from the main Black Vault and instructed for them to be sent later by packing portkey

 

Vivi hugged them both, “You’re both peaches!”

 

Which was an Aunt Luna-ism that meant easy going…

 

Aunt Luna was their overall favourite Aunt…

 

She’d tell them stories about creatures so magical they couldn’t possibly be real, as well as gifts of stuffed animals like unicorns with real unicorn hair for their mane and tails or even peacocks with real feathers. Her Bondmate Uncle Theo told them stories about his work as an Auror that were filled with danger and near escapes that likely were fabricated to hide the truth.

 

Not that having Uncles like Viktor who was a former International Quidditch Seeker or Uncle Oliver who was an infamous Puddlemere Keeper wasn’t awesome… though they were both retired.

 

Uncle Oliver was the Flying Teacher, Uncle Blaise taught Transfiguration, Uncle Neville had left the Aurors curiously to teach Defence and Uncle Percy taught Ancient Runes at Hogwarts…

 

Uncle Charlie wasn’t still an active Dragon tamer, he’d taken over Dragon Preserve and Uncle Viktor ran his father’s rare potion ingredients and wandcore Retrieval Company out of Romania. Uncle Blaise and Uncle Viktor’s cousin Cassio was the current head of the Dragon Preserve’s medic school where Uncle Charlie used to attend, so that was where a place was being held for Teddy.

 

Uncle Seamus and Uncle George, Scorpius’ Godparents ran Weasley Wizard Wheezes which was a haven for children…

 

Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur ran a Curse Breaking company together; Uncle Bill balanced his curse breaking jobs with his Wizengamot duties. That company was where Scorpius planned to work after graduation that is after he finished his apprenticeship to Uncle Bill of course, mostly because Aunt Fleur had offered him the possibility of being a partner in the firm.

 

Vivi led them into Antonio’s, the Italian Restaurant in Diagon and treated them both to Italian sodas and gelato.

 

Teddy thought it was ironic that he spent hundreds of galleons for her to furnish her apartment at Grimmauld and she treated them to a few sickles worth of sweet treats.

 

It was all in all a unique bonding experience for the three of them…

 

How often Vivi was going to be around them was still debatable…

 

One wondered what Ron Weasley and Uncle Theo’s reactions to Vivi wanting to be a Hit Wizard rather than an Auror would be…

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

 

The family end of summer barbecue wasn’t at Malfoy Manor…

 

It was held on the Potter property Laude Abbey that was expected to be given to Orion…

 

Jamie was expected to inherit Potter Hall, Scorpius wasn’t planning to accept Malfoy Manor until his parents passed to the Veil because it was their home.

 

While Vivi had a room at Number Twelve, Teddy planned to give her Wisteria Meadows, which was his nana’s former childhood home.

 

Lily was promised Faire Fields in Godric’s Hollow, even if she was expected to bond to Severus who was to inherit the majority of the Prince Estate.

 

After every one of his stepsiblings were born: first Severus, then Delphina and Galatea until finally Julius, papa had included a home with their inheritance vaults.

 

Severus would get Merrivale Manor; Galatea, the Prince Villa in Shrewbury; her twin Delphina the castle in Shropshire and Julius was expected to gain Foresyte Abbey in Cumberland.

 

The Folly that was inherited from the Snapes wasn’t being divided out to a sibling because after Julius, Grand’Mere couldn’t get pregnant again…

 

When Teddy, Scorpius and Vivi arrived at Laude Abbey they made their way out to the huge courtyard/veranda.

 

There were a few Muggle grills that Uncle Dean, Uncle Seamus, and Aunt Mal were manning much to the extended family house elves’ mortification.

 

There were summer salads, giant watermelons from Hagrid, grilled vegetables on skewers as well as kebobs with veggies and various meats.

 

Aunt Mal handled the chicken, Dean the steaks while Seamus grilled the hamburgers and hot dogs.

 

It was a feast of summer delight…

 

Papa Draco and Dad Harry hosted it and Draco brought his stepsiblings Severus, Galatea, Delphina and Julius.

 

Uncle George was setting up the firework displays while his sons Gideon and Fabian were putting the wading pool and wave pool together.

 

There was an actual swimming pool and a mirrored pool/lily pond but no one really cared about those…

 

The youngest of the kids were Aunt Luna and Uncle Theo’s kids: Venus and Vesta Lovegood who were ten, Uncle Oliver’s nephew Alwyn Johnson-Wood who was also ten, Uncle Dennis and Aunt Aria Prewett’s youngest Anna and Iaera who were eight, Aunt Dana and Uncle Mark’s [Uncle Dean’s sister and Aunt Mal’s brother] Elaine and Fenice who were also ten and their brother Galahad who was eight. Aunt Miram [Aunt Mal’s sister] and Uncle Perseus [who was Aunt Carys’s baby brother] had Percival who was seven. That’s wasn’t all of the youngest just the more memorable?

 

After all Teddy was seventeen and going in as Head Boy so he didn’t really remember the entire mixed up clan at first musing…

 

Okay so all the ‘Aunts’ and ‘Uncles’ weren’t all blood related and honestly the interrelations were all by marriage or godparents, explaining it was a headache so it was easier to say their aunts and uncles were all related by blood or friendship to their respective parents and leave it at that.

 

Scorpius went to talk to Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur about his impending apprenticeship while Teddy went to talk to Uncle Viktor, Uncle Charlie and Uncle Cassio about the Preserve.

 

Vivi like vanished to bother Cornelia Pucey or even Jamie…

 

XooooooX

 

It was casual attire for the barbeque so it wasn’t uncommon to see all of the wizards in trunks and sandals or even barefoot.

 

The witches were in bikinis, tankinis and one-pieces with shorts or saroungs depending on their preference.

 

Teddy’s trunks were green with silver wolves on them, a birthday gift from Scorpius and black sandals.

 

Vivi had on a flaming red tankini with golden phoenixes with matching red trunks and chunky sandals.

 

Scorpius was wearing a pair of cerulean blue with bronze eagles that was likewise a gift from his mate with chocolate leather sandals.

 

Uncle Bill’s trunk were scarlet with golden sphinxes, which strangely suited the eldest wizard present while his wife Aunt Fleur had picked an ice blue bikini that proved that she hadn’t a sign of her having borne and nursed four children…

 

Uncle Bill waved at him before heading over to greet Uncle Charlie and Uncle Viktor…

 

Scorpius hoped he was as lucky because he would hate to mar his perfect body even if he wanted kids with Teddy…

 

Fleur beamed at him and teasingly spoke to him in French, “ _How is my favourite nephew?”_

 

Scorpius snickered, “ _Oh please every nephew is your favourite when you talk to them.”_

Fleur ruffled his hair on purpose, _“You know me too well…”_

 

Scorpius shrugged, _“We are both highly intelligent Veela, it is foreordained that either we get along well or detest one another. Given our similar personalities and skills, I would prefer the later.”_

 

 _“Has my chick relinquished her false claim?”_ Fleur frowned.

 

Scorpius sniffed, _“I try to avoid her if at all possible. I like you, Uncle Bill and the rest of your children but your eldest rubs me the wrong way.”_

 

 _“I understand. If another Veela tried to claim my William I would likely want to tear them apart.”_ Fleur nodded.

 

Scorpius shrugged, _“She is your daughter and a Veela so I would prefer not to say in your hearing my preference. I hope she got it through her head that Teddy is mine, and so she better look elsewhere. After all, we both know we can’t share a mate, it’s not in us and besides she wasn’t even a Veela by inheritance at the time she began to pursue him. Rather she was still human until January and after that she didn’t challenge me for him, instead she sulks which isn’t very Veela of her. She may have a type, I say that rather dubiously and Teddy fit it so she is unwisely possessive of him.”_

 

 _“I can hear you.”_ Vickie whinged.

 

“I’m talking to your mother now go away before I lose my temper and earn your parents’ dismay.”

 

 _“Maman!”_ Vickie pouted.

 

“My chick I am talking to Scorpius now, so go see Vivi, Cornelia or Lily.”

 

 _“They don’t like me…”_ Vicki whispered.

 

Scorpius muttered under his breath, _“I wonder why…”_

 

 _“You stole my mate and now you want my maman…”_ Vicki fumed.

 

“Teddy was mine since I was three months old and I’m older then you by four months, so I claimed him before you were born so go complain to someone who cares Delacour-Weasley. Domi it would be a good idea to take your sister away right now.”

 

Vickie’s sister Domi and Fleur’s second child was just passing by when Scorpius called out to her.

 

Domi nodded grabbing Vicki by the arm and dragged her away immediately.

 

Fleur sighed, _“My apologies for that.”_

 

Scorpius shrugged, _“I don’t blame you for it. She’s just irritatingly obsessive. You would think that my snogging Teddy senseless in front of her would have made her realise he isn’t hers, Teddy’s even told her that but she doesn’t care…”_

 

 _“She inherited too much stubbornness…”_ Fleur muttered.

 

 _“Is that a Weasley characteristic?”_ Scorpius mused.

 

 _“It is a source of much debate…”_ Fleur shrugged.

 

Then they turned to less troublesome matters such as the details of Scorpius prospective apprenticeship and plausible partnership…

 

XooooooX

 

Teddy reached Uncle Viktor, Uncle Cassio and Uncle Charlie about the same time as Uncle Bill.

 

The five wizards greeted one another with bear hugs.

 

Uncle Bill smirked, “So is Charlie still managing you Viktor?”

 

Viktor chuckled, “He iz too busy with the Medic school.”

 

“It’s not like I do it alone.” Charlie huffed, “I maybe in charge but I still have Brecc and Adrian around who teach.”

 

“The three of zhem turn out more…conscientious keeper/medics.” Cassio shrugged, “Charlie is very perceptive about who really cares about working with zey dragons and who vants to vork for smugglers.”

 

Teddy knew as the Head of the Preserve Cassio Ionescue was responsible not only for ensuring that the Dragons didn’t escape, weren’t seen by Muggles and couldn’t damage property. If a dragon escaped the Preserve had to pay a large fine as well as pay for repairing the damage.

 

Teddy hoped to prove as worthy of the preserve as Uncle Charlie, Brecc and Adrian.

 

Cassio and Charlie interrogated Teddy as to his class load starting in September, how he planned to handle flying and being Head Boy.

 

XooooooX

 

Warming and cooling charms were the best invention since ever because it kept everything at the proper temperature.

 

They had all except for Uncle Dean, Aunt Mal and Uncle Seamus who were cooking been in one of the water attractions.

 

There were overflowing platters of steaks, burnt chicken, kebobs, hot dogs, grilled vegetables, pans of chips, grilled corn on the cob…

 

If it could be cooked on a grill by now Uncle Dean, Aunt Mal and Uncle Seamus had mastered it…

 

Aunt Mal called out loudly that supper was ready.

 

The announcement as usual resulted in a thundering of hungry children running to claim their share of the food.

 

After all the smell had been teasing them all day, well it depended on just how long it had been since they arrived via apparition, floo or even portkey…

 

Teddy reluctantly ended his conversation with his uncles to go fill plates for himself and Scorpius.

 

He might not have heard the conversation between Aunt Fleur, Scorpius and Vicki but he could surmise it especially since Domi had to drag her off.

 

Scorpius beamed up at him when he appeared with food in hand, “Teddy…”

 

Teddy chuckled, “Come on, Fabe is saving us seats.”

 

“Looks like Gideon wants it…” Scorpius snickered.

 

By the time they got over there, Gideon had snagged one of Fabian’s saved seats…

 

Orion was sitting in Gideon’s lap, leaving Scorpius to sit in Teddy’s…

 

The couples ate slowly but decided to take a dip in the wave pool that ended up resorting in the inevitable water battle between the older Hogwarts students.

 

It was the Potter-Malfoys versus the Weasleys as usual but it ended as always in a tie…

 

By then it was time for the whizbangers because the sun had set and the stars weren’t out quite yet.

 

Fabian who unlike Gideon was single headed over to help his Da Seamus and his dad George with the whizbangers.

 

It didn’t take long for the romantic nature of watching whizbangers to strike Scorpius and he began snogging Teddy just as Gideon was snogging Orion senseless.

 

By the time that the whizbangers were over, both Scorpius and Teddy were eager to go home and tear off one another’s clothes so they bid a hasty goodbye to their extended family before running hand-in-hand to the floo inside the Abbey…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

September 1, 2015

 

Teddy and Scorpius woke up early.

 

It was the First of September and Teddy’s duties as Head Boy were starting…

 

They woke late and took a shower together, a rather naughty shower but what two wizards in a relationship wouldn’t?

 

The train left at eleven and it half past nine as it was.

 

Their trunks were all packed and likely at Hogwarts in Teddy’s Head Boy apartment in Slytherin.

 

Breakfast was still steaming when they arrived in the dining room, whether that was because of house elf magic or because it had been served later was debatable.

 

Vivi yawned at them, “Had a late night?”

 

Teddy smirked while Scorpius turned pink under his arm.

 

There was only one dining room at Grimmauld though one could eat in the gentleman’s parlour at the card table if it were a choice.

 

Teddy was debating whether the proposed parlour in their suite upstairs would function as a breakfast room if they didn’t have guests.

 

The three siblings ate breakfast leisurely, both Vivi and Scorpius were wearing their prefect pins and Teddy his Head Boy pin.

 

It was going be an interesting year…

 

XooooooX

 

Teddy, Scorpius and Vivi flooed to King’s Cross where they met their papa Draco and dad Harry as well as their siblings and cousins as well as their actual as well as surrogate aunts and uncles.

 

They were hugged, congratulated and ordered to do well this year.

 

Teddy and Scorpius planned to chase one another’s marks as usual so no worries there…

 

Vivi was usually neck and neck for marks against Victoire and Cornelia but they didn’t really mix with Victoire since she went obsessive over Teddy…

 

Reluctantly, Teddy peeled himself away from their extended family, “I’ve got to claim a compartment near the Head’s carriage.”

 

Papa smiled at him, “Good luck, I wish you a much better term as Head Boy then I had…”

 

Teddy and Scorpius knew that papa’s year as Head Boy had been miserable, it was war and when his Aunt Bellatrix wasn’t cursing him; his Uncle Rabastan was abusing him sexually as punishment for failing their Lord.

 

It wasn’t their parents who told them the truth of Scorpius’ origins rather it was Nana…

 

Scorpius was surprised that their papa could stand to look at him and it made him respect Draco more. Knowing that their dad had a big enough heart to love both of them when he wasn’t obligated to meant a lot as well as did their parents’ acceptance of their unorthodox relationship…

 

They ushered their cousins and siblings on the train while making their way to choose the carriages towards the front. Since Teddy and Scorpius became prefects together, the extended family practically owned the front carriages nearest the engines.

 

It didn’t take long to be situated…

 

All family owls were sent on to Hogwarts that morning and felines were delivered to Hogwarts with their trunks giving them more room.

 

Having family members on staff gave them more leeway with such things…

 

Then again they had to pay for it because the same family members were stricter on them then the rest of the students…

 

Not that they really minded after all being held a higher standard merely pushed them to do better.

 

XooooooX

 

Teddy introduced himself to the new prefects all eight of them as did his opposite number the Head Girl Pari Dearborn.

 

They insisted of course that the prefects treat all the students equally even friends were not to be exempt from obeying the rules. Any prefect found to be abusing their position would be immediately reported to their Head of House and replaced.

 

Teddy and Pari planned to have a student body that obeyed the rules, within reason of course...

 

After all, convincing Uncle Seamus and Uncle George’s children not to prank was like taking a broom from any of their siblings.

 

James would likely panic if he was told that he wasn’t allowed to fly...

 

Quidditch captains were also held to high standards and newer ones like Fabian were introduced as well.

 

Teddy had informed his grandmother Andromeda, their Head of Slytherin that he would not be retaining the position of House Captain and that he thought that his best friend was suited enough to the job. Likely it would pass to Orion in time, Orion might be shy but he was a born leader and had a great skill for Quidditch.

 

The meeting in the Head’s Carriage was short but to the point and the rounds assignments were handed out in regards to the train ride.

 

Then they broke for lunch with Pari and Teddy having already overseen the first hour on the train.

 

Teddy and Pari had helped the nervous First Years find empty compartments and introduce them to their yearmates in hopes of fostering friendships that might last beyond Sorting...

 

XooooooX

 

The Welcome Feast and Sorting progressed as usual.

 

Teddy ushered his House to their Dungeon Common Room and showed the First Years how to gain entrance by telling them the password: ‘Lesath’. He’d chosen with Pari’s consent that all of the first passwords and all passwords he choose would be stars.

 

Lesath was from Scorpius and was erroneously believed to mean the poisonous bite given that its star was the stinger in the Scorpius constellation. It according to Nana actually meant the foggy patch which was more boring. He likely should have chosen a star from Serpens but he loved Scorpius over his House...

 

Gryffindor’s password was Chertan which was Arabic as well meaning ribs from Leo, since Ravenclaw had a door knocker that queried the student Teddy had chosen Altair from the Aquila constellation meaning eagle’s talons for the Prefect Bath and Hufflepuff was the tricky one since there was no badger constellation. In light of one of their house colours being black, Teddy had chosen a star from Corvus...

 

Minkar to be exact which came from al-mánxar meaning the nostril of the crow, a little joke given the snout of a badger...

 

Pari had decided that she would chose Latin names for flowers for reasons she didn’t inform Teddy but her chose in passwords were up to her.

 

It used to be the choice of whichever Head of House won in some sort of lottery or game of chance would chose the first password and after that it was up to the highest ranking member of that House to chose.

 

As Head Boy and the adopted son of Draco Malfoy, Teddy was treated as the Prince of Slytherin especially with Scorpius a Ravenclaw.

 

Orion of course would succeed him as the Prince; Cornelia Pucey’s brother Julian was King of Slytherin by rights but being a Third Year the boy felt that he wasn’t mature enough to really make decisions. Orion and Teddy treated him with respect but the boy likely wouldn’t take the house reins until after Orion graduated...

 

Teddy’s sister Cassie and Aunt Mal’s daughter Gwyneth were their Queen and Princess respectfully.

 

As the granddaughter of a Black Cassie should have been Queen but Teddy had already granted that right to Aunt Mal who received her magic from her Black Grandmother Lucida. So Cassie had chosen to take the honorary title of ‘Princess’ that was granted to Malfoy witches at least until Gwyneth graduated...

 

Teddy of course introduced the Slytherin Court as well as their Prefects Seventh Year Mauve Montague who was Cornelia and Julian’s elder sister, Sixth Years Sev Prince and Cornelia Pucey, as well as Fifth Years Dominique Delacour-Weasley and Hermes Krum-Nott.

 

Domi was the more likeable sister while Vicki’s behaviour merely irritated Teddy and infuriated Scorpius...

 

Fourth Year Gryffindor Louis was also normal compared to Domi and more Weasley in nature then Delacour.

 

Aside from being Head Boy, this year seemed very much like other years...

 

XooooooX

 

Scorpius could have dumped the First Years on Victoire and he did consider it but knowing that Teddy was taking responsibility for his First Years had Scorpius gruffly escorting them to their Tower.

 

Scorpius told them how to gain entry which was answering some riddle that the knocker would ask.

 

This time the question was, ‘where do vanished objects go?’ the answer of course was into everything...

 

A brat that Scorpius recognised as Philip Parkinson, who was the son of the younger brother to his bearer Draco’s former betrothed Pansy who cheekily asked what happened if one didn’t know the answer.

 

Scorpius snorted, “Then you’ll be stuck outside until someone wiser comes along and gives the right answer. That way you’ll learn both patience and the answer to the Eagle’s question or riddle. Now inside you lot. Announcements will be on that board there. Our House Ghost is Helena Ravenclaw, the daughter of Hogwarts’ First and Second Headmistresses. Sometimes she’ll acknowledge you but she is usually too shy to talk.”

 

He sent the irritating Victoire off to escort the First Year witches because he wasn’t allowed in the girls’ dormitory and had no desire to go there.

 

He dumped responsibility of the First Year wizards on Gideon and flounced out of Ravenclaw Tower. As the grandson of a Marauder, Scorpius knew all of the secret Passages...

 

His Dad Harry as well as Uncle George had paid to have all of the secret passages repaired making them safe just in case.

 

Scorpius made his way into the dungeons pausing in front of the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room long enough to give its password: Lesath before he entered.

 

Locating Teddy’s private Head Boy apartments weren’t hard, after one remembered that Fabian was now in possession of the Quidditch Captain Apartment...

 

Scorpius’ Uncle Severus, his papa Draco’s half brother was the Sixth Year Boys’ Prefect while Cornelia Pucey was prefect for the Sixth Year Girls.

 

Scorpius really didn’t care much for any of the other prefects, he only accepted being a prefect to end up partnered with Teddy and because it would look good on an application as a Curse Breaker Apprentice...

 

Scorpius let himself into Teddy’s room, stripping out of his robes to join his mate in bed.

 

Scorpius wasn’t going to spend any more time in Ravenclaw Tower this year than he had too...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

The year seemed to be rather bland until one realised that Domi had stopped her flirtations and flings with elder witches...

 

The entire family knew except for poor Rose that Domi had her sights set on Rose.

 

Whether Rose was merely the next notch in her garter belt or was possibly something more was a matter of much debate...

 

Given Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley’s treatment of their fathers from the beginning of their relationship for reasons as silly as being bent, neither Scorpius nor Teddy had any expectation of their taking the relationship well...

 

It wasn’t until after the November Hogsmeade Weekend when rumours Domi and Rose Weasley being seen in Madam Puddlefoots’ where Domi was allegedly treated her as a girlfriend spread like fiendfyre.

 

Given that they were blood kin to Vivi, their Gryffindor sister was bombarded with questions much to her annoyance.

 

Vivi was thankfully not a prefect but as a Gryffindor Chaser her hexing those who attempted to interrogate her about her godsister Domi wasn’t taken well.

 

Their Herbology professor Uncle Neville who was Head of Gryffindor had called Teddy and Scorpius in as well as Nana to find out why Vivi was hexing students enmass.

 

Given that she was planning to be a Hit Wizard having disciplinary action on her academic record wasn’t a good thing...

 

Sadly Lily and Jaime were called in as well...

 

Lily was another one of their ‘adopted’ siblings who was actually a cousin, Jaime was Scorpius’ brother by blood just like Orion was but he was much more outgoing than Jaime.

 

Jaime also had a serious attraction to Vivi just like Severus did to Lily...

 

Jaime was the most distraught out of all of them because of Vivi’s hexing in the corridors...

 

Uncle Neville groaned, “Vivi! Fifteen? Fifteen incidents of wand use in the corridor outside the Great Hall? What were you thinking?”

 

Vivi shrugged, “While I am sorry I lost my temper, they had it coming. I was followed from the library and they kept asking me the same questions after I told them to lay off. What Domi and Rose do is their own business, I don’t care. Domi is my godsister but she’s got a mind of her own. Like Scorpius, she’s a Veela and anyone with half a brain has known that Rose is hers, always has been. It’s no one’s business but theirs.”

 

Uncle Neville groaned again, “Rose and Domi? Merlin, Ron won’t take that well. Not sure about Bill and Fleur but I know Ron will go ballistic.”

 

“I think that Vivi should just have detention with me. She can clean the cauldrons from my lessons as well as those from the NEWT lab. She’s a NEWT student herself and she doesn’t have much time however she just a Chaser and not a prefect. I’m sure with her timeturner she’ll have plenty of time to attend detentions and finish her homework.” Nana smirked.

 

Hexing the students wasn’t the problem in Nana’s opinion; Scorpius knew all too well it was the public display of her loss of control that was what upset Nana.

 

Vivi shrugged, “I’ll accept the punishment.”

 

Scorpius and Teddy exchanged glances; this could hardly be the worst thing to occur now that Domi had begun her pursuit of Rose...

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

It was February barely a month after Domi had taken Rose to Madam Puddlefoots which resulted in gossip that spread like fiendfyre and had Vivi hexing students outside the Great Hall.

 

“Well Teddy, don’t you think Domi looks more smug than usual?” Fabian teased.

 

Domi scowled, “Shut up Fabian.”

 

 

“I wonder if I have to pay you now.” Teddy said thoughtfully.

 

Fabian chuckled, “Naughty Teddy! Betting on whether Domi would bed Rose.”

 

Domi snorted, “I didn’t bed her. She’s my mate and I’ll gladly slaughter anyone for her.”

 

Fabian patted her head, “I’ll help.”

 

Domi sneered, “I’m sick of dealing with prejudicial gits. I took my ma mie out for a date and narrow-minded harpies and magpies hounded us. I won’t put up with my mate being insulted.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to. Rose is a shy sort, a bit like Vicki.” Fabian chuckled, “But sweeter.”

 

Domi snarled.

 

Fabian held up his hands, “Peace. It’s just a platonic observation. She’s my cousin same as you but I see her more like a sister then a love interest. My taste is older, way older. I don’t like redheads personally I’m surrounded by too many of them. Although I do agree with the brainy type...”

 

“Hmph.” Domi muttered.

 

“When are you going to tell your mothers?” Teddy asked thoughtfully.

 

“When you tell your fathers about yours…” Domi retorted.

 

Teddy sighed, “I’m sure mine guessed.”

                                                                           

Especially with Vicki complaining loudly over winter holidays last year about Scorpius ‘stealing’ him...

 

“Well they’d have to be blind and deaf not to.” Fabian chuckled.

 

“Why don’t you find someone for yourself?” Domi tossed back, “You should worry about your own love life.”

 

“I’m probably destined to be single.” Fabian shrugged. “Merlin knows my chances of love is slim. I’d say practically non-existent but I’m not worried. As long as they’re happy I’ll stay away but if I see trouble…”

 

A late owl arrived flying straight for Rose.

 

It was Lunchtime and an odd time for an owl.

 

Rose gave the owl a bit of her roast beef sandwich and read the letter before turning very pale…

 

Domi flew on winged feet to her side, only to make a loud announcement.

 

Domi kept a death grip on the letter she’d snatched from Rose and cast sonorous on herself, “Weasleys! Family meeting now in the Room of Requirement.”

 

In unanimous almost orchestrated movement all the Weasleys and vaguely related persons such as the Malfoy-Potters who were related through their adopted sister Vivi whose adopted name was Genevieve Carina. Even the Princes came…

 

They were step-aunts and uncles through the Malfoy-Potters…

 

The Weasleys and related families left the Great Hall in relative confusion…

 

They rarely had family meetings and not all together. Most certainly not called by the second born of the Beauxbatons Triwizard Champion…

 

Once they were all safely away from prying ears and shut up in comfortable accommodations in the Room of Requirement, Domi let loose her fury.

 

Shaking the letter she fairly snarled, “Oncle Ron has gone too far!”

 

Fabian frowned, “What has he done this time?”

 

“He’s carried on a long-term affair with some demimondaine named Brown, siring what four children now. Tante Hermione has filed for divorce and rightly so. She fears that the news will hit Hogwarts and ill words will be spoken. She’s giving ma mie choice of residence. I think she should live with us sœur, I don’t wish to be parted from her. Now I know why that wench was so discourteous to us in Madam Puddlefoot’s. She didn’t throw us out because of ma mie’s father. Ha!” Domi snorted.

 

“I know papa has little use for your Uncle Ron.” Scorpius drawled.

 

“Dad thinks little of him as well and laments that they were ever friends. Apparently, refusing to date Ginny destroyed their friendship. It didn’t help that your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were so besotted.” Teddy sighed.

 

Domi snorted, “Can’t be too besotted if he’s got another family.”

 

“Brown?” Scorpius mused dryly, “There is a Gwendolyn Brown in our year isn’t there Teddy?”

 

“She has a sister Isolde in my year I believe.” Victoire offered quietly only to receive a glare from Scorpius that had her almost recoiling as if from a blow.

 

“You know Gran isn’t going take this well at all.” Gideon frowned.

 

“Gran disapproves of a lot of things. She hates all her kid’s spouses.” Fabian snorted, “None of them can do anything to please her. She can’t stand Athair, Uncail Viktor is worse since his uncail runs the Preserve. She blames him for Uncail Charlie staying on there and sending his kids to Durmstrang. Having three bent macs infuriates her. She hasn’t forgiven Uncail Percy for bonding to Uncail Oliver. She rails that that Clearwater bint would have been a finer choice, a pity she hasn’t realized that he’s the Keeper.”

 

“So Dad’s leaving Mum?” Ray asked in a soft quiet voice.

 

He was a Hufflepuff, which irritated his father to no end…

 

Rose moved to hug her brother, “Mum found out he had another wife who was pregnant. She found out they’ve been together for years and she’s getting divorced.”

 

“Will I have to live with Dad?” Ray swallowed.

 

“Mum said you can live wherever you want.” Rose promised.

 

“Dad’s scary.” Ray whispered.

 

“Then you can stay with Mum.” Rose kissed his cheek.

 

The boy immediately scowled and scrubbed his cheek with the back of his hand. “Mum will be at the Ministry all the time right?”

 

Rose hugged him, “We’ll be alright.”

 

“Well your Mère shall be too busy to pay attention to us ma mie.” Domi said bringing Rose’s hand to her lips.

 

“Would that be an advantage or a misfortune?” Rose muttered.

 

“We’ll take it as it comes. No one shall be allowed to tear us asunder.” Domi said pulling her mate into her arms. “I shall make your Père quake with fear if he dares to upset you further. Oncle Ron is a puce.”

 

Rose appeared to let her worries fade as Domi held her close.

 

“So what do you wish of us col ceathrar?” Fabian hadn’t lost his severe expression throughout their conference.

 

“If its shields you wish we’ve got plenty of strapping Quidditch players.” Teddy offered.

 

While Scorpius wasn’t fond of Victoire, he pitied Rosalind and Horatio. While not close to many of the Weasleys, beyond well the O’Shaneseys; Fabian, Gideon, Aednat and Brianna who were his god siblings through his brother James since their bearer George was his father’s business partner. Fabian was Teddy’s best friend after all…and well Teddy was the closest thing to a friend he had. Through his acquaintance with Gideon who was a sort of friend on his team and a dormmate he’d learned Irish Gaelic same as Teddy. They’d learned French as well but recently Scorpius had begun to hate the language due to Victoire’s existence.

 

“There are none of us in Hufflepuff…” Rose frowned.

 

“Well Lorcan and Lysander share most of my classes…” Ray offered.

 

“They are your friends,” Rose nodded, “They’ll look after you.”

 

Aednat smirked, “Cassie, Colin, Brianna, Aednat and Domi will keep an eye on Rose during classes. Scorpius runs a tight house and Gideon can keep watch with Vicki in Ravenclaw. Godric knows Domi’d curse anyone who threatened Rose.”

 

Domi smirked, “Oh I would and I would enjoy it.”

 

Rose flushed, “No one minds that we’re…you know…”

 

Teddy shrugged, “I’m not one to cast stones I mean everyone knows about us right?”

 

Scorpius gave Vicki a gloating look as he entwined his fingers with Teddy and rest his head on his shoulder.

 

Vicki closed her eyes as if pained.

 

Fabian clasped Teddy on the back, “Like anyone has a death wish. One snide comment and we’d be wishing that Scorpius cast the Cruciatus as opposed to what spells he’d unleash from his wand to take strips out of our hides.”

 

Scorpius smirked, “I would indeed. I don’t share.”

 

“You sure you aren’t a Veela?” Domi teased.

 

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, “With the way wizards follow me and can’t respect my person? Would you doubt it?”

 

Domi leaned over and whispered, “Did he turn pink the first time you came together.”

 

Scorpius turned pink and sniffed his nose high in the air, “That is none of your business.”

 

“Well cousin mine by proxy I wish you all the best. May your mate prove as loyal and tender as my gracious self.” Domi smirked.

 

Revenge on Vivi’s Uncle Ron was certain and with the family in arms against him it wouldn’t prove well for him.

 

At least they would boycott Madam Puddlefoot’s as one and ignore Uncle Ron’s presence as well as existence…

 

XooooooX

 

Being Head Boy, Teddy used the Marauder’s Map that he’d been allowed to swipe before his First Year to keep track of students.

 

He’d lent it to Jaime a few times but Orion wasn’t interested in it, Vivi, Cassie and Colin were likely to make use of it.

 

Teddy also kept their dad’s invisibility cloak; it had been his for his entire time at Hogwarts.

 

He had used it a few times to tag alone with Fabian to set up a prank or two, obviously before he was a Prefect of course.

 

So when he checked the map after being alerted by a charm that someone in their extrenedand discovered Fabian was half-way to Hogsmeade via the Honeydukes’ passage, Teddy went looking in the secret pouch in his school bag for the cloak.

 

When it was missing, Teddy came to one conclusion: Fabian lifted it to go after his Uncle Ron...

 

Yet to be sure he sent his wolf patronus to Uncle Shay to ask him to keep an eye out of for Fabian...

 

XooooooX

 

Teddy finished his prefect duties and classes before dialling back his timeturner and making his way to the humpback witch to waylay Fabian...

 

Domi and Teddy ran into Fabian just outside the one-eyed witch’s passage; Teddy gave his best friend a look of disappointment and Domi was obviously pissed.

 

“Give it back Fabe. You could have asked.” Teddy growled.

 

“I could have. I didn’t want to explain my reasons. I’d rather apologize later then explain myself before.” Fabian shrugged.

 

“Teddy cast a charm on the map to let him know if any of us left Hogwarts.” Domi glared, “He found you were heading to Hogsmeade. He asked Oncle Seamus to keep an eye out for you but he never saw you. Then Teddy realized his cloak was missing…”

 

Fabian smirked, “I had a nice conversation with Uncail Ron. I laid the law down on him, I told him he was going to agree to anything Aintín Hermione wanted; he would ask for no money and no custody. I told him if I learned he actually hurt Ray I’d make him want to end up sharing a room with Lockhart.”

 

Domi frowned, “If I did that you’d understand, but why you?””

 

“You’re not like him, you are him aren’t you?” Teddy frowned. “You didn’t do it for Rose or Ray; you did it for Hermione…”

 

Fabian scowled, “Don’t go spreading it around, I got sent back because I asked for a second chance. Ron always had a huge jealousy problem, he wanted everything someone else had. He stalked Fleur in school because all the other boys seemed to, except the bent ones of course. He wanted her later because of Bill, he went after Hermione because I liked her and he found out because of Lavender that she liked him. I thought she was happy, that was all I wanted for her. Now I can’t stand back and let Ron think he can do whatever he wants, hurt whoever he wants and get away with it.”

 

Teddy threw an arm around his shoulder; “We’ll be there for you if you need us, Scorp and I. It took me awhile to figure out whom he meant that you liked but I understand you better now.”

 

“Maybe Tante Hermione will finally apologize to Oncle Harry for abandoning him…” Domi frowned.

 

Fabian snorted, “She would if she were mine, I couldn’t handle it if my soulmate wouldn’t speak to my godfather. He helped George accept that he deserved happiness, he helped put our shop back together and make it stronger than I ever dreamed. Besides Uncail Harry is my best friend’s dad, we’re always together.”

 

“Well I wish you luck.” Domi said smirking, “At least keeps her from complaining too much about ma mie and I together.”

 

Fabian leaned over and smirked, “Incest is incest isn’t it cousin mine?”

 

“Shut up,” Domi laughed before leaving them alone, “I’ll tell Rose that you had a talk with Oncle Ron. Maybe it will ease her mind.”

 

“Hope so.” Fabian called back cheekily.

 

Teddy held out his hand, “My cloak?”

Fabian pulled the cloak out of his pocket, “Here.”

 

“Next time just let me know if you need it. I wouldn’t have been pissed.” Teddy grumbled.

 

“Sorry mate.” Fabian shrugged.

 

“It’s all good, it was to give Ron some food for thought.” Teddy squeezed his shoulder, “Well I’ve got a Veela to go soften up, before he gets wind of my distemper.”

 

“Too late Teddy.” Came Scorpius’ familiar drawl.

 

Fabian snorted, “Well I’m off.”

 

Scorpius was silent until reaching Teddy’s private rooms where he glared at Teddy until he divulged everything.

 

Then he snickered, “I knew it! I knew Fabian had feelings for her, more the fool him but one can’t help where one’s heart is cast.”

 

Teddy pulled him into a kiss, toying with Scorpius’ braid until it came undone.

 

No one couldn’t....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

How much good Fabian’s interference had done was debatable…

 

Within days the news of the Granger-Weasley divorce trial was front-page news.

 

Hermione Granger had snagged the best solicitor in Britain, Sancus Malfoy.

 

The Weasley Matriarch, Vivi’s blood grandmother was livid and had immediately given an interview about how terrible a mother that Ms. Granger was. How she had never taken Rose’s father’s name and that she’d always dumped her children off at The Burrow because of work as if Ron’s work as an Auror hadn’t been enough. How Hermione was too busy to do her duty as a bonded or a mother, how she had hired a housekeeper of all things. And promising to file for custody of her grandchildren…

 

It wasn’t surprising that the interview was by Rita Skeeter, a reporter loathed by their parents.

 

From his place at Slytherin table, Teddy could see Domi crumple the Daily Prophet in her hand before stalking over to Ravenclaw’s table and knelt before Rose, who had turned at her approach.

 

Their extended family snuck over towards Ravenclaw’s table to a place where they could see best...

 

Rose frowned, “Domi?”

 

Domi grinned at her, “Contrary to some persons’ mistaken impressions, I have not been paying attention to Rose out of pity or because we’re cousins. In fact it is a pity that we are such close kin.”

 

Rose flinched.

 

Domi held out the ring box, being sure that everyone nearby could see it. “Because Rose is my mate and in front of all of you I humbly ask her to consider being my Bondmate.”

 

Rose swallowed nervously, “Are you sure?”

 

“More sure then I’ve been of anything ma mie.” Domi said stubbornly.

 

Rose was bright red when she spoke again, “I’d like nothing more.”

 

Scorpius sniggered, how Slytherin of Domi to drive out the gossip of Mother Weasel’s interview with a proposal.

 

Then the Great Hall burst into a cacophony of derision, congratulations, whinging of jealous persons.

 

“Quiet!” roared the familiar voice Scorpius’ mate Teddy who was Head Boy.

 

Immediately the sound level dropped.

 

“I think that they make an excellent couple and that Domi’s claim is a serious one.” Teddy said sternly. “If you don’t agree with their choice then keep it to yourself.”

 

“You would say that, you’re also buggering a cousin.” Gryffindor Sixth Year Angus McLaggen sneered.

 

“I have always cared for Scorpius as anyone in my family will attest to.” Teddy said coolly. “I was pursued by two Veela but the genuine one stole my heart. Being cousins has nothing to do with it; blood ties don’t influence mateship. Something you would know if you picked up a book McLaggen.”

 

“I’m surprised someone like Potter would accept a relationship like yours.” McLaggen retorted.

 

Teddy shrugged, “That shows how well you know anything. My relationship with Scorpius isn’t the issue here.”

 

“It’s the reason you’re countenancing this relationship.” McLaggen grumbled.

 

“I see nothing wrong with their relationship, I’ve grown up with them and they are as close as Teddy and I.” Scorpius interjected. “Are you protesting because you have a crush on Domi? I’ve observed that most of your year treats Rose as a non-entity so I doubt you’re protesting on her behalf.”

“What is the point of a proposal timed thus?” McLaggen snickered.

 

“That McLaggen is none of your business.” Domi said dangerously.

 

“Come on pretty lady let me show you what you’re missing out on by settling for the brainiac.” McLaggen drawled.

 

Scorpius’ ears twitched as Domi proceeded to abuse McLaggen verbally in French, calling every insult she knew down on his head. With her sister Vickie and her mate Rose turning increasing shades of red while Scorpius had a hard time keeping from laughing.

 

In fact, Scorpius did laugh out loud at the verbal barrage while Teddy sniggered.

 

“What is she saying?” McLaggen frowned.

 

“That she wouldn’t be attracted to you even if you took a gender switching potion.” Scorpius snickered, “That you are the ugliest wizard to ever proposition her and she’d love to send her father after you. That not even the size of your vault could tempt her and that your mother had to be a fool to bond to your father. It’s rather comical, your father pursued Aunt Hermione but you’re trying to steal Rosie’s girl. Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of McLaggen.”

 

“You little blonde slut!” McLaggen snarled.

 

Teddy stepped between Scorpius and McLaggen with a growl; “Touch Scor and I will tear your arm off at the shoulder.”

 

“Headmistress Lupin’s threatening me.” McLaggen whinged.

 

“I think you should leave McLaggen.” Andromeda said dangerously appearing as usual out of nowhere.

 

“But Professor…” McLaggen protested.

 

“Go before I give you detention!” Andromeda snapped. “You were going to assault Prefect Malfoy; Teddy was perfectly in his rights to give you a warning. If I had been Teddy I would have attacked without warning so consider yourself lucky.”

 

McLaggen slipped away with his figurative tail between his legs.

 

“Congratulations Mademoiselle Delacour, I think you have made a wise choice in mate.” Andromeda smirked, “I do hope that Prefect Granger-Weasley has the where-with-all to temper your Slytherin temperament if needed.”

 

Domi grinned at the Head of Slytherin House, “She will if needed…”

 

Rose relaxed a little at the reception her acceptance at gotten from the family present…

 

What other choice did they have? With the whole impending divorce situation they had to stick together, even against blood if they had to. Regardless of how mother Weasel or Rose’s parents felt about it, the kids were all close and protective of one another.

 

Teddy was graduating this June with Scorpius, leaving their family in Fabian and Gideon’s hands was a far wiser prospect than to Vivi or even Vicki...

 

While Teddy would miss this place, he was looking forward to starting his apprenticeship at Uncle Charlie’s dragon preserve...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

Normally Teddy didn’t like violence, despite being a Beater like his mum, but Vivi’s mass hexing seemed to get the students to stop hounding them about Rose and Domi...

 

That didn’t stop the gossips of course but between them dating cousins and the upcoming Granger-Weasley divorce trial there was plenty of fodder for the flobberworm-minded persons.

 

This was not the sort of year that Teddy envisioned when he wanted to be Head Boy.

 

He worried about his extended family since he was graduating this June, but all he could do was study like mad for his NEWT exams, play Quidditch and handle his Head Boy duties...

 

XooooooX

 

It was the first day of the Granger-Weasley divorce trial due to their being of age and family through Vivi, both Teddy and Scorpius had taken the day off to attend.

 

“The case is Granger vs. Weasley, the honourable Madam Penelope Clearwater presiding.” The bailiff announced.

 

“Thank you Rena.” The former Ravenclaw Head Girl and now member of the Council of Magical Law said stiffly.

 

“Solicitor Sancus Malfoy for Special Investigator Granger.”

 

“Solicitor Des…Desmond Moody for Auror Weasley…”

 

Scorpius snorted when he realised that that the wizard representing Rose’s sire was at least twenty years younger than Rose and Ray’s mother’s solicitor and comparatively an incompetent coward in his opinion.

 

“Solicitor Malfoy, who is your joint counsel?” Madam Clearwater asked.

 

“Beg pardon Madam Clearwater but Mistress Delacour-Martin wishes to speak at this time.”

 

It was Teddy’s turn to be surprised; he had no idea that Domi’s maternal aunt by marriage had been approached at all. How Slytherin of Domi...

 

“Mistress Delacour-Martin is recognised by the bench.” Madam Clearwater said stiffly.

 

“Carys Delacour-Martin, I am a member of the Department of Magical Children. I wish to be recognised as the legal voice for Miss Rosalind and Mr. Horatio Granger-Weasley. I have been requested to serve as their legal counsel.”

 

“This is uh…most irregular…” Desmond Moody stammered.

 

“In cases such as this, it is in the council’s best interest to appoint a temporary legal guardian until which time custody has been awarded.” Carys said politely.

 

“Who requested you?” Madam Clearwater frowned.

 

“The fiancé of Rosalind Granger-Weasley.” Carys smirked.

 

Rose’s mum flinched.

 

“She means my whore of a niece who has committed statutory rape.” Rose’s sire sneered.

 

It was Rose’s turn to flinch.

 

Domi wrapped an arm around her and glared at Ron’s back.

 

“There will be no insults in my courtroom!” Madam Clearwater said with a hard bang of her gavel. “The council recognises Mistress Delacour-Martin as the legal representative of the children of Auror Weasley and Special Investigator Granger. Isn’t Miss Granger-Weasley of age?”

 

“Her father has her trust vault’s principal withheld until her twenty-first birthday.” Carys sniffed. “She wishes to be formally emancipated and we are filling a request for temporary custody to be granted to William Weasley.”

 

“Delacours have conspired to ruin my family!” Ron snarled.

 

“I believe Auror Weasley that you have managed that quite well yourself. It is your contention Solicitor Malfoy that Auror Weasley is legally bonded to both Special Investigator Granger and Mrs. Brown-Weasley?” Madam Clearwater asked, clearly ignoring the irate Weasley.

 

Fabian was murmuring darkly under his breath from his corner of the Courtroom.

 

“He filed a bonding contract with Mrs. Brown-Weasley with Gringotts and a year later Auror Weasley filed a contract with Special Investigator Granger with the Ministry. On a technicality he is legally bonded to both witches though he is not registered in a legal triad.” Solicitor Malfoy replied.

 

“Madam Clearwater?” another vaguely familiar witch interrupted.

 

The Councillor frowned, “Madam Bones?”

 

“Madam Susan Bones also of the Department of Magical Children, I know it is even more irregular but I am here representing Gwendolyn Hyacinth, Isolde Dahlia and Brandelis Fern Brown-Weasley. Miss Gwendolyn wishes to be granted emancipation, while Ms. Isolde and Mr. Brandelis wish to be placed in the custody of Lord Brown.”

 

“My my, what does it say about you Auror Weasley, when all of your children believe they need members of the Department of Magical Children to ensure their rights are respected? Both of your eldest daughters with their respective bearers are insisting on emancipation? Why would they need that?” Madam Clearwater tutted.

 

“In the case of Miss Gwen, I believe she is afraid that her sire would disinherit her.” Madam Bones said with a scornful look directed at Ron.

 

“Is she a Kneazel puncher like Rose?” Ron snarled.

 

Madam Clearwater raised her wand hand and Ron was gagged. “I warned you not to insult people in my courtroom. Since clearly Auror Weasley is a verbally abusive individual I am accepting Madam Bones and Mistress Delacour-Martin as the legal representatives of Auror Weasley’s children. Likewise am I granting physical custody to Lord Weasley and Lord Brown; watch yourself Auror Weasley. In the cases of Gwendolyn Brown-Weasley and Rosalind Granger-Weasley I am granting them complete emancipation and they will receive papers to grant them access to the principal of their trust vaults, as well as permission to bond without parental consent.”

 

Cheers went up from the Gallery that was filled with Weasley offspring as well as Scorpius and Teddy.

 

Madam Clearwater rapped her gavel, “Quiet! I have read both parties’ submissions. I am dismissing both Mrs. Mary Weasley’s request for custody of her grandchildren and Auror Weasley’s request for alimony. Special Investigator Granger’s personal assets will remain her own, including the house in which they have resided since they were bonded as it is in her name and will remain hers to keep or sell.”

 

Solicitor Malfoy smirked, “Thank you Madam Clearwater.”

 

“Custody of Auror Weasley’s younger children will be discussed on Monday September 19th, which is Miss Isolde’s seventeenth birthday. Until then this case is recessed.”

 

XoooooX

 

Fabian was still glaring daggers at his uncle Ron not that Teddy or Scorpius blamed him.

 

Domi raised Rose’s hand to her lips and kissed her engagement ring, “See? I told you everything would be fine.”

 

Lorcan and Lysander’s mother appeared in front of them, “Luna Lovegood for the Quibbler. How do you feel about the verdict?”

 

Predictably Domi smirked, “We’re very excited. Rose, ma mie, and I can be officially engaged since she is emancipated.”

 

“Has there been any difficulty with your own parents considering that you are first cousins?” Aunt Luna asked.

 

Domi shook her head, “I’m a Veela and ma mie is my mate, Maman knows that Veela don’t pick their mates, magic does. Maman told me how I would recognise my mate and that I had to ensure that I cared for them. Rose has always been special to me, now I know why.”

 

“Are you comfortable with being mates to a close cousin Miss Rose?” Luna asked.

 

Rose beamed up at Domi, “I know no one could love me more or better than Domi.”

 

Scorpius blinked recognising the witches approaching Rose and Domi.

 

Domi seemed genuinely surprised, “Pari and Gwen?”

 

Luna chuckled, “Parisa Dearborn and you would be Gwendolyn Brown-Weasley?”

 

“I knew there was something Weasley about you!” Gideon said abruptly. “I didn’t realise before that was because you were half-Weasley.”

 

Gwen blushed, “When we’re bonded, we’ve decided to take the name Brown-Dearborn. Our mothers were best friends and they were pregnant about the same time so we grew up together. Since my sire was a homophobic person, for fear of losing my inheritance I couldn’t publicly admit to my partiality for Parisa. Mother isn’t very accepting of single gender couples either even though our uncle Sorrell is bonded to Aunt Susan’s brother Elijah.”

 

“Well I wish you all the best.” Luna said brightly.

 

“I still can’t believe that you and Neville tied yourselves to Slytherins.” The Weasley Matriarch sneered.

Aunt Luna glared, “I met Theo through Blaise and Neville, Theo transferred himself and Ned to Beauxbatons after their father was arrested in the Department of Mysteries. Theo didn’t return to Britain until after the Death Eater trials. Blaise and Theo reclaimed their friendship because they’d both left Britain to stay out of the war. Theo and Neville were both in Auror training when Blaise proposed. We weren’t happy together Neville and I, we tried to make it work but we were ill-suited to be more then friends. Not that it is any of your business Mrs. Weasley.”

 

While Aunt Luna was no Rita Skeeter, it was clear that she would not be writing favourably about Molly or Ron Weasley.

 

“I would like to apologise for how mother treated you both when you visited her shop.” Gwen said quietly.

 

Domi waved a hand dismissively, “That is hardly your fault and I am not crass enough to blame you for it.”

 

“You can’t help having her for a mother then either of us can help having him for a father.” Rose said softly.

 

Domi let out a harsh screech when Rose was ripped from her arms.

 

The Weasley Matriarch had Rose and her youngest son Ron had Gwen, they were shaking them violently and smacking them as they dragged them away.

 

“Mum, Ron, let them go.” Uncle Bill said sharply.

 

“Keep out of this Bill!” Molly Weasley snapped.

 

“This is kidnapping! Unhand them at once!” Domi’s Aunt Carys said stiffly.

 

Aunt Luna reached for one of her radish earrings.

 

Immediately, Uncle Theo appeared delivered by House elf.

 

“Luna? What is the matter?”

 

“Ron and Molly are trying to kidnap Rose and Gwen. Ron’s lost custody of all of his children. They apparently have a problem with the girls being engaged to other witches.” Luna replied.

 

To Scorpius’ vicious amusement Uncle Theo’s wand was out at once; then both idiot Weasleys stunned.

 

Pari and Domi hurried over to their girl and wrapped them in their arms.

 

Rose and Gwen were shaking while Fabian was fingering his wand and murmuring under his breath…

 

Uncle Theo smirked, “I’ve waited a long time to arrest him for something. The charges are?”

 

“Kidnapping and assault.” Their distant cousin Sancus said with a snicker. “They had the audacity to do so in the Council of Magical Law’s Courtroom five in front of four solicitors and a reporter as well as the fiancées of their victims and their family.”

 

“I’m so disappointed in you Ron and mum I know you’re upset but did you have to hurt them?” Uncle Bill said shaking his head, “I’m so glad that dad didn’t live to see this!”

 

“He died when he realised that you bonded to a Veela whore, Charlie got himself raped and tricked into bonding to that Krum to cover it up, Percy left the Ministry to have a torrid affair with a Quidditch player and George had an affair with his employee while Harry dumped Ginny for a Malfoy and stole her baby.” The Weasley Matriarch said waking up to find herself under the Incarcerous.

 

“I’ll be taking them down to toss them in the cells.” Uncle Theo said stiffly, “I assume charges will be filed?”

 

“While they are legally independent entities, they are still nominally under the Houses of Weasley and Brown so at least they’ll be filing charges.”

 

Domi growled, “I’ll be filing charges alright. If they don’t sign a parchment that prevents them from being within twenty feet of ma mie, owling or firecalling; I’ll be claiming my rights under the Veela Accords!”

 

“What rights would those be?” Madam Bones asked frowning.

 

“The legal right to punish them for causing harm to my mate!” Domi glared at her grandmother and uncle. “Maybe I should transfigure you into something I can squash.”

 

“I knew Veelas were monsters! I should have fought harder to get Bill to break it off but that Veela had her claws in him…” the Weasley matriarch grumbled.

 

Uncle Theo cast silencing charms on the elder of his detainees; “You are welcome to visit the Auror Department anytime in the next two days to file official charges.”

 

“I do hope that he is finally let go.” Aunt Luna sniffed, “he should have been dropped from training ages ago, not held back and forced to repeat training.”

 

“Trust me cara mia, I’ll see to it.” Theo grinned, “Do let Blaise know, I’m sure he’ll enjoy hearing this news.”

 

Uncle Blaise had never been especially fond of Weasleys but had come to appreciate and even like Uncle Charlie and Uncle Bill but Uncle George wasn’t serious enough for him to enjoy his company.

 

Domi led Rose over to him, “Papa?”

 

Bill Weasley grinned down at her, “What do you want Galleon girl?”

 

“I think we should go out to celebrate! After all it’s mine, ma mie and Gwen’s engagement party, plus they both came of age today so it’s a sort of birthday party?” Domi begged.

 

Her papa turned to Aunt Fleur, “With Mum and Ron arrested is it in good taste?”

 

Aunt Fleur sniffed, “I think that Gwen and Rose deserve some cheer after their ordeal.”

 

Uncle Bill chuckled, “Well galleon girl it seems that your mother is in agreement.”

 

Domi leaned in to kiss his cheek before smirking at Pari, “Are you coming?”

 

The school’s infamous party planner snickered, “Miss a party? Never!”

 

Thus they went out to celebrate upon Domi’s word.

 

Teddy wondered if Domi would be Head Girl in two Septembers...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Teddy's Graduation

Chapter 20

 

Since Madam Clearwater declared Rose of age and her betrothal to Domi finalised, Rose had practically moved into Domi’s prefect apartment despite Rose, like Scorpius being a Ravenclaw prefect.

 

If their parents were known for having Slytherin-Gryffindor relationships, their own was being characterised Slytherin-Ravenclaw relationships like Uncle Theo and Aunt Luna…

 

Scorpius, Rose and Gideon were the Ravenclaws in relationships with Slytherins that immediately came to mind.

 

They spent much of their time doing revision after and between classes, which of course left little time for intimacy beyond cuddling…

 

The moment they both finished their last NEWT exam; Magical Creatures for Teddy and Ancient Runes for Scorpius they both celebrated by commandeering Andromeda’s office floo and flooing to Grimmauld where they celebrated with lots of sex…

 

XoooooX

 

They only returned to Hogwarts for prefect rounds and Teddy’s Head Boy duties…

 

However when the morning of June first dawned, those no longer were applicable.

 

They received their NEWT scores last week and they had all passed beyond exceptionally so Andromeda couldn’t complain thank Salazar.

 

They both slept in, rising at eleven to eat and bathe before they dressed in dressrobes for their graduation.

 

Like their parents’ no one graduated in their Hufflepuff or Slytherin robes…

 

Rather they had special dressrobes that had the Hogwarts’ crest instead…

 

Teddy had a short-sleeved silver shirt, black trousers and a teal tie to match his hair beneath his light summer robe.

 

Scorpius had on a robin’s egg blue shirt, grey trousers and a silver tie.

 

They both had dragon hide boots with a slight heel thanks to Uncle Charlie…

 

He liked to use his won dragon hide to make gifts for his nieces and nephews…

 

Then they Apparated from the front garden to the gate of Hogwarts where the anti-Apparition ward ended.

 

They met their friends and extended family on the front lawn where the graduation was to be held.

 

Teddy joined Scorpius in the front row of the Seventh Years where Pari sat on Scorpius’ other side.

 

Vivi’s cousin Alexis would graduate tomorrow from Durmstrang, Uncle Percy’s eldest son Aubry, whom they all called Bree had graduated last year.

 

After welcoming them, Headmistress Septima Vector called Teddy up to make his Head Boy speech and then it was Pari’s turn.

 

Next Headmistress Vector called the Seventh Years up by their names in order of academic standing.

 

So Teddy was called up first.

 

“Thabit Remus Lupin-Black.” Headmistress Vector called out.

 

His grandmother Andromeda stood up as her assistant to hand them their diplomas.

 

Next was Scorpius.

 

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.”

 

Scorpius had inherited his deceased grandfather’s confidence as well as Lucius’ fastidiousness. Yet he had Andromeda’s pragmatism and self-determination of his own destiny.

 

Pari was called up next.

 

“Parisa Clarine Dearborn.”

 

Pari made her way up to the platform to accept her diploma.

 

After them it was Mauve Montague, Livia Flitwick, Cleo Greengrass, Laria Rosier, Lucy Vector, Blythe Burbage, Dione Meliflua, Gwen Brown, Arista and Leontia Runcorn as well as others.

 

There were far more witches in their year surprisingly…

 

After the diplomas there were speeches from the current Head of the Board of Governors, Aunt Luna, which was her usual type of strange, and the current Prime Minster Percy Weasley were invited to speak.

 

Once the official speeches were over, the Headmistress thanked them for coming and left the platform to embrace her granddaughter Lucy.

 

Then their dad Harry announced that they had reservations at Antonio’s for their largest private room.

 

With the size of the Prince, Potter-Malfoy and Weasley extended family they needed it…

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

Uncle Charlie and Uncle Bill had agreed to allow them one month of vacation before they were expected to report for their training; Teddy’s training at the preserve and Scorpius’ apprenticeship respectively. Normally apprenticeships coincided with the Hogwarts school year however because Teddy needed at least one month of gruelling physical training to help strengthen him for a possible career wrangling Dragons, Uncle Bill had decided to start Scorpius’ early to keep him distracted.

 

Scorpius would be alone practically unless he was with Uncle Bill or Aunt Fleur, while Teddy was expected to live in the preserve’s dormitory until he finished his medic training with a dragon emphasis.

 

They were making the most of their last chunk of alone time, with lots of cuddling and breakfast in bed

 

Scorpius woke up, his head pillowed on Teddy’s chest.

 

Home…

 

He’d become used to sleeping in Teddy’s arms most nights since Pari’s party their sixth year.

 

He didn’t know how he’d last without Teddy but he had promised their fathers that they would take their careers seriously.

 

Teddy’s fingers began carding through his hair, at his mate’s insistence Scorpius allowed Teddy to take his braid out when they were alone. Scorpius was quite proud of his hair, it was braided white gold and soft as silk cascading around him like a cloak. Its presence added another element of sensuality to their lovemaking.

 

Scorpius moaned softly and snuggled closer.

 

Soon Teddy’s hands were caressing more than just his hair, one was wanking their pricks together.

 

 

Scorpius rolled over, pulling Teddy with him so his wolfish lover ended up sprawled on top of him.

 

Teddy smirked, spreading Scorpius’ legs to bear his sensitive bits.

 

Scorpius blushed, yet he didn’t look away. He was proud of his body and eager for his mate’s claiming. Crying out in pleasure when Teddy thrust in, then he wrapped his limbs around his mate and began rocking into those deep, punishing thrusts.

 

Morganna he craved Teddy, how could he survive without him?

 

Teddy was determined to spend as much time in July sexing up his mate as he could.

 

Since Uncle Bill was mated to a Veela and Charlie was family, Teddy was sure that if Scorpius needed a boost in his magic, then arrangements could be made but he had a Veela to so sexed up his legs trembled.

 

Scorpius felt overwhelmed by the attention that Teddy gave their lovemaking; his wolf was stimulating as many of his erogenous zones at once as he could. If it was in his nature to lay back and enjoy, he would but he gave as good as he got instead.

 

Teddy loved the feel on Scorpius’ hair on his skin but the truth was that its caress turned Scorpius on the most. Every time Scorpius moved it was like being stroked with silk… for both of them.

 

Teddy abused his Metamorphmagus abilities in bed, using it to thicken and lengthen his prick knowing that Scorpius enjoyed that.

 

Being a Meta also had the added benefit of a quick recovery between rounds, while Scorpius’ magic was fed by sex, Teddy’s absorbed wild magic or so the Black lore claimed.

 

None of that mattered really, all that mattered was satisfying Scorpius…

 

After five rounds, Scorpius held up a hand, “Food…and some water.” He blushed, besides Teddy’s seed was shot so deep inside him that he was certain he’d explode if he tried to stand.

 

Teddy ordered food, drink and a bath for them trusting their elves to change the sheets.

 

They were soaked with sweat and seed.

 

Scorpius looked deliciously ravished; Teddy had split so much seed that his Veela’s arse and thighs were painted with it.

 

He was grateful that they’d both taken potions to prevent contraception…

 

Things were going to be difficult enough with himself in Romania and Scorpius traveling with Uncle Bill but based in London.

 

No need to add a child to that…

 

He did want a child with Scorp but not until after he had graduated from medic training and Scorpius finished his apprenticeship.

 

Sure they could afford to not work since they were heirs to titled families but they weren’t lazy by nature and preferred to work.

 

After a filling breakfast, they bathed and then slipped back into a clean bed to get dirty again.

 

This time Teddy was determined to torture Scorpius with slow pleasure so he used conjured silk scarves to tie him up and set to work licking and sucking on his lover’s bits. After all, Scorpius smelt like chocolate and he wanted to eat him up or was it out?

 

Either way, Scorpius was going to pass out from the pleasure at some point and Teddy would feel pride at that point. After all how many could outsex a Veela?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 

The first few days of their apprenticeship-induced separation were the hardest on Scorpius…

 

While he couldn’t always touch Teddy, before Scorpius could at least _see_ him.

 

But now his mate was in another country, another time zone even. Scorpius couldn’t Apparate due to the dangers of Trans-Atlantic Apparition.

 

Sometimes, Scorpius was desperate enough to try, hang the dangers of Trans-Atlantic Apparition and dragons.

 

When he had nearly made up his mind to leave, Aunt Fleur would hit him with a tickling hex. Being Veela herself, she understood. During the dark days of the War, there were days when she didn’t see Uncle Bill and worried for his safety but at least Teddy wasn’t fighting in a war, he was just studying dragons…

 

That didn’t prevent Scorpius from worrying, after all dragons were _known wizard killers_ even if Uncle Charlie and Uncle Viktor were almost fanatical about safety.

 

Because he was Veela, Uncle Charlie and Aunt Fleur had agreed to allow them one weekend a month together. It didn’t feel like enough but it would have to be…

 

Both himself and Teddy were determined to succeed in their chosen field. They just had to survive their apprenticeships first…

 

XoooooX

 

Teddy missed Scorpius, even here at the preserve when he logically knew Scorpius wasn’t here, he turned out of habit to speak to him.

 

Sure, they were allowed one weekend a month for Scorpius to recharge his magic and Uncle Bill had proved them with a set of pairing journals to write ‘letters’ to one another.

 

After nearly two years as lovers, it was hard to sleep without Scorpius in his arms. Luckily, they had house elves who traded matching pillows between them. A pillow was a pale substitute compared to having a warm, pliant sexy Scorpius in his bed.

 

While most of the trainees lived in dormitories, Teddy was surprised to have a small room in Uncle Charlie’s house in the village near the preserve while Scorpius was living with Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. It was probably because Teddy had tested out of some of the coursework but he was still a long way from working with dragons.

 

While Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill had made concessions because Scorpius was a Veela by arranging with Uncle Charlie for them to have time together, they apparently weren’t going easy on his mate.

 

Scorpius had expected to study and evaluate a variety of curses from those guarding tombs to bloodline curses and even those cast on mundane, even Muggle objects.

 

They both had a lot of studying required, while Scorpius was allowed to shadow Uncle Bill or Aunt Fleur’s visits with clients requiring their services as cursebreakers, Teddy was required to keep his distance from dragons. That is until he reached a certain level of training that is…

 

His current training was mostly physical because wrestling dragons whether with stunning spells or chains took strength as well as concentration.

 

Teddy was nearly certain he was gaining strength and using his metamorph abilities to augment his strength usually ended up with his uncles throwing a Quaffle at him.

 

At least it was better than being hit with a Beater’s bat, being best friends with a Beater and playing as one yourself, you were bound to be hit at least once.

 

Teddy just couldn’t wait to be finished so he could try to get hired by the Welsh Dragon preserve.

 

XoooooX

 

Their extended family met for a barbecue to celebrate Harry and Draco’s joint birthday at the end of July as usual.

 

It was now their second end of summer barbecue since beginning their apprenticeships.

 

However, just when Scorpius was about to escorted to Wellsley Hall, he couldn’t find Teddy anywhere.

 

That hurt…

 

It wasn’t until Uncle Charlie and Uncle Viktor announced that they couldn’t find Teddy anywhere that he started to worry.

 

Annoyed, Scorpius ordered his elf Lila to find and deliver his mate.

 

To his horror, Teddy was delivered In flagrante delicto with what appeared to be himself.

 

That insect! Scorpius struggled in Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill’s grasp, they had grabbed him the moment Teddy appeared.

 

Fleur growled, “I’ll handle this. Poaching a Veela’s mate is illegal. Daughter or not, I’m bound to defend your claim.”

 

Scorpius had to practically be stunned before he calmed.

 

The reality that Teddy had slept with another, much less Victoire Delacour-Weasley hadn’t fully sunk in, how could he? They had just made love not that long ago…

 

He would deny it but he fainted rather than was stunned.

 

XoooooX

 

Of all the places to wake up, at his grandmother’s in France was not expected…

 

Teddy groaned, he felt practically hung over but couldn’t remember drinking that much because mixing alcohol with any form of magical transportation was usually foolhardy.

 

“Of all the stupid things…really Thabit Remus Lupin….” His grandmother lectured.

 

“What are you talking about?” Teddy winced, “Why aren’t I in Romania?”

 

“Because an Imperioed Victoire drugged you with Amortentia while Polyjuiced as Scorpius. Scorpius sent an elf to fetch you when he was about to leave and he _saw_ you. If Bill and Fleur hadn’t restrained him, he might have killed the girl.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

"At the Manor with Harry and Draco. I don’t think he is quite ready to see you. You’re lucky, there are incidents where a betrayed Veela died of shock or vice versa.”

 

“What about Vicki?”

 

“She’s been sent away to France but she’s in Aquitaine staying with her grandparents. Scorpius is expected to remain at the Manor for a few days while this is investigated. This whole situation is so convoluted that it is hard to place blame but I am disappointed.” Andromeda sniffed.

 

Between the Imperioed, Polyjuiced Vicki and himself drugged with Amortentia; Scorpius had been betrayed.

 

Teddy had a difficult time contemplating forgiving himself for that, so imagining that Scorpius could was hard.

 

Who would hate any of them that much?

 

Nearly all of their extended and honorary family had accepted them, if only more readily then Rose and Domi but then again, the blood tie between himself and Scorpius was more distant. The only person to his knowledge that been upset about his relationship with Scorpius was Vicki and she was apparently a victim as well…

 

Teddy wished there were still time turners in existence so he could go back and prevent this…

 

XoooooX

 

Teddy wrote Scorpius more often, he hadn’t been allowed back at the preserve yet so he had a lot of free time. He begged Scorpius for forgiveness and promised to agree to anything even if he’d been drugged and tricked. However, he hadn’t actually seen Scorpius since before he’d been bamboozled by an Imperioed, polyjuiced Vicki and the Amortentia.

 

He was surprised to have Vivi pop in on him. She was supposed to be at Hit Wizard Training now that she had graduated.

 

“Moping? Still? How very unBlack of you.” Vivi snipped. “We caught the instigator by the way, some creature-obsessed person. They half hoped that Scorpius would be insane with jealousy and kill you both before himself. A very disturbed person apparently, how they knew about your creature blood I haven’t a clue. The entire school knew or had strong suspicions about Scorpius, Vicki and Domi but Veela are a bit harder to hide.”

 

“What are they being charged with?”

 

“Mind rape, use of an illegal spell, accessory to two counts of rape, one count interference with a Veela mate bond and one count of illegal use of a restricted potion. With the Imperious alone, it’s a life sentence in Azkaban of course. They are lucky, Scorpius felt that was punishment enough. That was a surprise, after all he is a Malfoy and he has their vicious nature. When you add that to being the Veela whose mate was raped…”

 

Teddy winced, “I really dislike the term ‘rape’.”

 

“You were tricked into sexual activities that you would not have consented to freely. What else would you call it?” Vivi snapped. “I understand being angry at the instigator but this sulking is ridiculous. You training to work with dragons and you’re scared of Scorpius? You are so awkward Teddy.”

 

Teddy flinched, “Scorpius throws a mean curse.”

 

“He’s calm now, Vicki has a don’t come within twenty feet of either of you warning. This was her last change, Scorpius will punish her under the Veela Accords if she pursues you in anyway after this.”

 

“You mean he’ll end her…” Teddy sighed.

 

“Better her then you. After all, she is the Veela who pursued you even after he claimed you and you acquiesced.”

 

“I don’t think that’s exactly how it happened.” Teddy muttered.

 

“Veela perception remember? She was warned multiples times to leave you both alone.” After a bit more snipping, Vivi dragged Teddy into the floo likely to make up with Scorpius.

 

Scorpius appeared in the Receiving parlour upon their arrival by house elf.

 

The normally factitious Veela had bloodshot eyes with deep-set circles under them, wrinkled clothes and his usually perfectly braided hair was tied back in a messy tail by a ratty ribbon.

 

Teddy swept Scorpius in his arms murmuring apologies.

 

Scorpius painfully admitted to being worried that Teddy would chose to leave him.

 

Vivi just slipped way, likely smug.

 

XoooooX

 

Scorpius was sitting a practical exam overseen by Fleur when an unfamiliar owl entered her study.

 

“That’s Maman’s owl…” Fleur frowned as she accepted the owl and read its missive out loud.

 

“To the Veela mate of Thabit Remus Lupin, heir to the House of Black;

 

According to the Veela Accords, offspring sired or conceived by the mate of a Veela belong to said Veela. Paperwork signing custody of expected offspring to follow.

 

Sincerely,

 

Apponine Delacour’

 

Fleur muttered under her breath, before sighing, “Once you remove the curse and determine it is no long dangerous you are released for the day.”

 

Scorpius flinched, due to Victoire’s being Imperioed to rape his Teddy using polyjuice and Amortentia, Aunt Fleur was losing a grandchild. The child was his, legally at least. Why did Victoire have to conceive? It just made the situation worse…

 

He had to talk to Teddy and soon…

 

XoooooX

 

As if the whole situation wasn’t damaging enough…

 

Victoire pregnant with his child…

 

The only person, much less Veela who had the right to be pregnant with his child was Scorpius and they had agreed to finish their apprenticeships first.

 

It wasn’t a case of whether or not the child would be accepted.

 

After all, Scorpius was blood adopted while Vivi and Lily were merely legally adopted.

 

They would have to figure things out course, the time was unfortunate…

 

Teddy really wished that Vicki hadn’t been Imperioed in the first place, then he wouldn’t have been drugged and his infidelity wouldn’t have a permanent reminder.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
